The Woes of a Teenage Superstar
by fourthfireshadow
Summary: You know those stories where the eyes of the hero and heroine of the story meet and a sort of connection forms between them and it's like time stopped and all that jazz? But Sakura knew that reality was not going to be anything like that when she saw the anger in his eyes. "I always knew those stories were bull-crap"
1. The One Where They Meet

_**After Grace and Daylight ***_

The stage was massive in size; the sheer amount of lights twinkling around was outstanding. Spotlights all around, the stage was glittering. The unholy amount of people around the stage was unbelievable. The cheering, the screaming, the waving and all that comes along creating a buzz of energyso high, it was almost tangiblein the air. The screen behind the performers on the stage showed the name 'Grace Alliance' in big black, bold calligraphy letters. This buzz was a blissful feeling for the people on the stage.

A girl donning a purple full-sleeve half leather jacket with a white top with crystals underneath, and white skinny's with purple knee high leather boots looked all round her, her green eyes ablaze with joy and exhilaration at the screaming crowd before her. Looking at the number of people present to see them perform was simply breath-taking. Not caring to move the blonde hair slick with sweat stuck to her forehead, she clasped the microphone with both hands. With a smirk on her face, she yelled through the microphone, 'Are you having fun, Madison?!'

A wave of screams from the crowd was her answer. Taking a deep breath, she smiled. 'Thank you for coming out tonight! You have no idea how much it means to us that people over here love our music this much! I mean, we didn't expect it at all. So what I want to say is, Thank You!'

She closed her eyes and let the crowd's screams and chants overwhelm her. She smiled at their enthusiasm and couldn't help but let out a shaky chuckle. Not caring about the sweat rolling down her face, she breathed in and out and then opened her eyes. The scene before her eyes was one that she thought would only happen in her wildest dreams. Fifteen thousand something people, cheering for them, occasional flashes, the whole stadium shrouded in a blue light, with some fans waving their glow sticks.

'Unfortunately, this brings an end to our _Unbroken_ tour, so we're gonna wrap this up with our latest single 'Turn it Off'!'

She closed her eyes again and smiled when she heard the chant, _Grace Al-li-ance! Grace Al-li-ance!_

Turning back, she looked at her band-mates whose faces were glowing,_ just like mine must be…_

'You ready, guys?'

Raidon, with his leather jacket, raven hair falling into his face and his guitar looked every bit a rock star. Playing a quick solo, he winked at the audience, making the screams and chants louder. Shaking her head while hiding an amused smirk, she looked at the others. Tori, with her long ponytail swinging in the air, looked all the more excited to play the ending song. Throwing her drum sticks in the air and snatching it back, she hit the drums with force, signaling she was ready. Takara, with her four ponytails and heavy eye-makeup, winked back at her and the last member of the band, Kiyoshi, with his long hair and serious attitude, also in a leather jacket, checked his bass and nodded.

Satisfied, Kira turned back to the audience and yelled through the microphone, 'Are you ready, New York?!'

Waves after waves of cheers and screams met her ears. She laughed when she saw millions of tendrils of sparkly streamers and the like fall from the stadium ceiling to the audience. It looked like an explosion of glitter had taken place. When she heard the first notes of the song start, she let herself be carried away by the music.

_I scrape my knees as I was praying,_

_And found a demon in my safest haven, seems like…_

_**Chapter 1: The One Where They Meet for the First Time.**_

_**The Japan Times **___

_**30**__**th**__** September, 2012-Sunday**_

_**Rock band going to High School? **__**(pg. 32)**_

_Recent sources have claimed that all-famous all rock band __Stranger DayLight__ is going to go down-low on the publicity for a while and get into high school to complete their education! The band members of the band are all very well-known, and the band itself is a public attraction stealer. The band members Ino Yamanaka(17), Kiba Inuzuka(18), Karin Hiiragizawa(18), Naruto Uzumaki(17) and Sasuke Uchiha(17) are all reported to enroll in Konoha High School. Kiba and Karin for their senior year and Ino, Naruto and Sasuke for their__junior year. The high school is said to be in an uproar upon the news, as expected. While all this is great, what people are wondering is weather going under is such a good idea right now when facing stiff competition against another widely acclaimed rock band- __Grace Alliance__. All we can do we know is wait, after all._

_**To see profiles of band members-(pg.33)**_

_**. . .**_

_**Pg.33 **____**STRANGER DAYLIGHT-(PROFILES)**_

_**S**__**asuke **__**U**__**chiha- Guitar and Lead Vocals.**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_The leader of the group for all intents and purposes. Sasuke uchiha is the founder of the 'once upon a time garage band' along with his long-time friend Naruto Uzumaki(see next). Notoriously known for his amazing guitar skills and playboy antics, he had gained fans not only in Japan and Korea, but worldwide. He writes or co-writes the lyrics in most of his songs. One of his most critically acclaimed songs was 'Never Be The Same' which was written by himself. He has won numerous awards from the Teen Choice Awards to the VMA's. Age-17, which only makes him more wantable to the girls. He was also voted 'Sexiest Asian-Male' by Maxim's Hottest alongside 'Grace Alliance' lead-Kira Mizushima. His inspirations include Aerosmith and Linkin Park._

_**N**__**aruto **__**U**__**zumaki- Drums and Backup Vocals.**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_The joker of the group. Naruto Uzumaki is the co-founder of the band along with Sasuke Uchiha(see previous). He's the kind of guy who's an attention seeker though a 'sweetheart at heart'. The guy next door persona is his trademark that makes people remember him. His energetic and crazy performances on the drums have made him known as one of the most talented drummers from Asia. His sunny disposition, with blonde hair and blue eyes makes him also one of the heartthrobs that rules girl's hearts everywhere. Currently 17, he cites his inspirations from Keith Moon from 'the Who's' to John Bonham from 'Led Zeppelin'._

_**Pg.34**_

_**K**__**arin **__**H**__**iiragizawa- Lead Female Vocalist/Dancer and Keyboard.**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_The wild one of the group. With a shock of red hair and ruby eyes, Karin is one of the only 2 female members of the rock band. A talented singer and keyboard player, her voice is heard in most of the tracks by the band. Known widely for her outrageous choices of clothing and playgirl ways. Age 18, she is rumored to date the famous football player, Juugo Tanaka. Her vocals on the tracks have been praised many times. As good of a singer she is, she is also as good in dancing. As proved in the numerous music videos._

_**I**__**no **__**Y**__**amanaka- Bass and Backup Female Vocalist.**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_The fashionista of the group. With blonde hair and blue eyes, she could be mistaken to be the sister of band member, Naruto Uzumaki(see previous). With her perky attitude and mega-watt smile, she could very well be his soul sister! Her inspirations are cited to be Madonna and Britney Spears. Her performances are always perfect, and she is known to be a fan-pleaser and a girly-girl. She was voted by online polls as 'Sexiest no.1'. Standing proudly at 5'9, she is also on numerous 'Best Dressed' lists._

_**Pg.35**_

_**K**__**iba **__**I**__**nuzuka- Lead Guitarist and Backup Vocals.**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_The playful one of the group. Always donning a leather jacket and high tops, he is known for his funny but easy personality and claimed to be one hell of a prankster. He is widely acclaimed for his guitar skills, compared to even the greatest players of all time. He is rumored to be dating an ordinary girl from the town of Osaka, though her name is not revealed. He was graced with the award for 'the Most Fashionably Dressed' and he has gotten many awards for his amazing guitar solos. He is an avid supporter of animal rights and strongly protests any cruelty towards animals. He is also an ambassador for PETA._

_Stranger DayLight is a widely popular band that had risen from a lowly garage band to one of the most popular and acclaimed rock bands known in a short span of three years. Hopefully, their position keeps on rising in the time to come, even if they are going on the down-low._

_We'll keep you posted on the details!_

_**International Herald Tribune**_

_**5th October, 2012- Friday**_

_**Grace Alliance- Concert sold out in Record Time!**__**(pg.10)**_

_**Concert at Madison Square Garden(NY)**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_The Rock concert of the wildly popular band __Grace Alliance __that was held on the 1__st__ of October was one of their most successful concerts ever. For the first time, a band from Japan performed abroad. And not just anywhere, the concert was held in the famed Madison Square Garden, in New York. But that wasn't the best part! The best part was that the concert was sold out in less than three minutes! Obviously this proves that the band is not only popular in Asia, but worldwide. The band members consist of Kira Mizushima, Raidon Hayashi, Tori Nishimura, Takara Kita and Kiyoshi Sato. None of their ages are revealed, but they appear to be about 17-18. They dominate every chart whenever they introduce a new single or album; the only competition against them is the same genre band __Stranger DayLight. __This edition has____paid a tribute to one of the greatest and youngest bands of the decade._

_**To see profiles of band members-(pg.15)**_

_**. . .**_

_**Pg.15**____** GRACE ALLAINCE.**_

_**Kir**__**a**__** Mizushim**__**a**__**- Lead Vocals/Dance and Occasional Guitar.**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_The lead____singer and dancer and the occasional guitarist, Kira is very multi-talented. The band was founded by her, Tori Nishimura(see next) and Raidon Hayashi(see next) when they were starting high school. Praised for her voice range, from alto to soprano, she has won numerous awards and honors. It is given special note how her voice can change from raspy low to clean cut high. Her guitar skills have been praised by many and she has a horde of fans following her for being a hard core rocker chick. She is also known as one of the most exotic looking girls, with blonde hair and apple green eyes, earning herself many admirers. She has won 18 Teen Choice Awards and 3 people's choice and many more. She had also won 'Artist Of The Year' in the year 2011. She was also featured on Maxim's hottest as 'Sexiest Asian-Female' alongside 'Stranger DayLight' lead- Sasuke Uchiha. _

_**Raido**__**n**__** Hayash**__**i**__**- Lead guitar.**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_He is the serious looking one of the group, though one smirk and girls fall to his feet. He is the co-founder of the band along with Kira Mizushima(see previous) and Tori Nishimura(see next). Raidon has raven hair and green eyes. A hard core Metallica fan, his main inspirations are bands such as Three Days Grace and of course, Metallica. His guitar solos have been praised worldwide. He had broken the Guinness world record for playing endurance guitar, playing it for 52 hours straight. He is said to have a case of insomnia, reported by the bags under his green eyes, but this somehow makes him even more attractive. He says his greatest treasure is his guitar, a Gibson SG, embellished with rubies on the side to make the logo of the band. It is estimated to be 1,500,000 ryo._

_**Tori Nishimura- Drummer.**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_The tomboy of the group._ _She has an ambiguous yet upbeat personality._ _She is one of the co-founders of the band, along with Kira Mizushima(see previous) and Raidon Hayashi(see previous). __She says she chose to play the drums because they are "cool", but later admits that she has trouble playing instruments which involve intricate finger movements, such as the bass, guitar and keyboard. Tori has long light brown hair, most of the times in a ponytail and brown eyes. It is rumored that she is dating____Kiyoshi Sato(see next). She is a very enthusiastic drummer and has said in many interviews that drumming is her passion. She has won many accolades for her performances._

_**Takara Kita- Keyboard and Backup Vocals.**_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_The feisty one of the group, Takara is not afraid to speak her mind bluntly, whatever the occasion which has made her a fan favorite. She cites that she chose keyboard as though it is not the center of attention in the band, unlike the guitarist, it is an important part of the songs. Her signature style of tying her hair into 4 pony tails have spread, becoming a fad or a trend in many places. She has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Her many accomplishments include being voted 'Sexiest no.2' on online polls. She has come to be known as one of the greatest bass players today._

_**Kiyoshi Sato- - Bassist and Backup Vocals. **_

_**Insert picture here.**_

_Another serious type, though he is one of the soft spoken ones of the group. She cites that she chose bass since it is not the center of attention in the band, unlike the guitarist, because she has a fear of making mistakes. It is said that he is not an avid fan of the spotlight. He is a left handed bass player, which is rare. It is rumored that he is dating Tori Nishimura____(see previous). His signature trademark is his dark blue hair, which reaches mid-back and grey eyes. He was in a band previous of this one, but due to it not being successful enough, he quit and joined the Grace Alliance._

_We hope to see more of Grace Alliance's smashing concerts and performances. Hopefully it will be sooner than later! _

'Hey, Saks? Have you read the article on that band, stranger daylight, on the Japan Times? I just read it now; did you know they were enrolling into high school? And not just _any _high school, our high school.'

The girl, mentioned as Saks, looked up from her current job, wiping the counters, to look at the girl who had spoken.

Sitting in one of the plush sofas, Tenten Mitarashi was staring at the newspaper with something akin to excitement and anticipation, her brown brows furrowed. Sakura thought it to be unfair that Tenten looked good in almost anything, mostly due to her athletic-ness. Right now, she was only wearing a high school konoha sweatshirt and shorts, but she looked like a sports model. She looked down at herself; a brown shirt, drab pants, covered by the Starbucks mandatory employee apron- give or take a few stains. Sakura sighed inwardly._ Why do I even bother with this?_

Sighing, Sakura answered, 'Yes, I've known about it.' After a moment, she snorted, 'Kinda hard not to Ten, haven't you seen the buzz at school? I even heard that some love-sick girls are going to put up a huge welcoming poster in the front.'

'If that doesn't make them puke, then I don't know what will,' she mumbled under her breath, going back to wiping the counters.

Tenten smirked, hearing the remark, but decided not to say anything on it. 'What do you know, maybe they'll like it! Make them feel loved or something.'

Sakura snorted again.

Ignoring the snort, Tenten continued, 'Well, I'll tell you, Temari's gonna be psyched! You know how much she likes their music.'

'Of course I know, she only talks about them, like, every day.' Sakura mumbled, while dropping the dirty rag on the side and picking up a sponge, 'You know,' Sakura started, stopping for a minute and turning back to look at Tenten, one hand on her hip, 'I don't get what's so great about them! I mean we are just as good, if not even better!' then abruptly turning back to her previous job, she muttered childishly, 'it's not like _they _ever played in Madison Square Garden.'

Tenten smirked amusedly. It was fun watching the pinkette get riled up._ And for no reason too. _

'Hey, you have no reason to get riled up! Didn't you read the article about our band that came on Herald Tribune?'

At that, Sakura grinned. 'Oh yeah. That was a good article. I liked it. The pictures looked fantastic!'

'It also helps that they wrote all good stuff about you, huh?'

'Yep! That too.'

She sighed saw the pinkette spill something on her apron. Sighing, Tenten asked her a question she'd been asking since Sakura took the job. 'Why the hell are you doing this job? You don't need the money and you don't need the extra work!'

Sakura thought back on it. She knew she didn't need this job. Being a part of an internationally successful band has its perks, obviously. Money was never an issue. She could have all the riches and fame in the world. But at a price. That's why she proposed the idea of dual identities to the band. So that they could have the best of both worlds. A normal life and a life of super stardom. She'd seen how the press and the paparazzi hounded all those celebrities, all their normalcy gone. She didn't want that. And she didn't want anyone else in the band to have that either. So she demanded that they make fake identities for the band. Though she'd never admit out loud that she got that idea from _Hannah Montana._

In the end, the pinkette had decided on being a blonde named Kira.( she had chosen Kira because of her fascination of the anime _Death Note.)_ Tenten had turned into Tori. Neji had become Kiyoshi, Temari had decided on Takara and Gaara had become Raidon.

Leaning against the counter and peeking through her lashes, she answered the question softly, 'I know I don't need this job Tennie, but it gives me a sense of normalcy. I feel like the rest of them, you know, who wants a job so bad for extra money.'

Tenten had a confused expression on her face. 'But…you already have a pile of cash! What do you need more money for?!'

Wiping her hands on her apron, Sakura answered, 'it's not about the money! It's just that, I want to know how it is to have a normal job, that's all.' Fixing her medium length rose tresses into a high ponytail and pushing her bangs to the side, she looked at Tenten.

'…you're weird, Saks.'

Rolling her eyes at the predictable remark, she replied dramatically, 'Well, thank you for that _wonderful _compliment, Tennie! You made my day! Now, if you don't mind, I have _work_ to get back to. Morning rush for coffee and all.'

Walking to the main counter, she plastered her fake cheerful plastic smile to her face and greeted the first customer in the line.

'Good morning and welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?'

.

.

.

People stared as a red flashy convertible skidded to a halt in to a parking spot in the parking lot of the Uchiha Towers. People stared more when a sleek and shiny black BMW followed it to park next to it. Unlike the previous car, this one parked safely and cautiously, as to not make a dent in the car.

The door of the convertible was opened first, when a tall blonde woman wearing simple skinny's and a halter top got out.

'Karin, get out already! Don't tell me you're checking your reflection in the mirror again! That's supposed to be my job!' she said, annoyed.

'Alright, alright already! Don't get your frilly panties in a twist, Ino!' and with that, a redhead wearing grey shorts and a full-sleeved black sparkly top, the previously mentioned Karin, stepped out of the car. Slamming the door behind her, she turned to the blonde with an annoyed expression on her face too. 'Happy, Blondie?'

'Very, four-eyes.'

Ino then turned away from her best friend and looked at the other car. When she spoke again, she couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice. 'What's taking them so long? We're girls and we didn't take as long as them! I really need a shower!'

Karin snorted at that. 'Don't you know them at all? They like to show off. They must be checking their hair and all that.' Sighing, she continued, 'Kami knows they need to, what with the amount of gel they use in their hair.'

Quickly shushing the redhead, Ino pointed at the BMW, 'Look! They're stepping out!' Grinning mischievously, she whispered excitedly, 'what I _really_ want to see is how the girls here are going to react!'

Looking around, Karin saw that there were quite a few girls around looking curiously at the shiny car, and a few guys too, alternating their glances between the pretty cars and herself. She smirked.

The door opened, and the first thing people saw was a blonde falling from the car into the asphalt, unceremoniously. Karin and Ino face palmed. _Naruto, you just destroyed the whole image._

'Kiba, you jackass! Why the hell did you push me?!'

The next person to step out of the car was a brunette with unruly locks of hair. Wearing a checkered hoodie and jeans with high tops, the scene would've looked good if not for the blonde idiot still lying on the ground. Shutting the car door, he turned to look down at the blonde.

'Because you were taking too long to get out! What the hell were you trying to do anyway?!'

Naruto got up slowly and shook his spiky blonde hair with his hands and wiped his hands on his jeans. 'I was _trying_ to make a cool entrance! You know, like those slow motion scenes in those James bond movies! I was _trying _to do that!'

Kiba grinned a wolfish grin, canines and all, 'Well, that didn't work out well, now did it?'

Naruto sputtered, his blue eyes wide, 'because of you!'

'Stop, dobe.'

With that, all talking stopped. Everyone's attention went to the car again to see the person who spoke. The front door opened and out stepped the third male. With studded high tops, low rise grey skinny jeans and a grey full sleeve t-shirt with a fitting leather jacket, Sasuke Uchiha stood in all his glory.

_Thud._

Ino grinned as she heard the all too familiar noise of a random girl fainting on the street._ This never gets old!_

His face looked annoyed as he glanced at the blonde. 'You're making a fool out of yourself. Not that you aren't already.'

'Oh shut up, almighty teme! Your just a-'

Karin intervened before they started to brawl right on the streets. It would only be a matter of time before they recognized who they were. 'Okay, can we just go? We're all tired and jetlagged and we want to sleep! So you can take your stupid boy fights somewhere else, okay?'

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, eyes glaring, blue against black. Ino resisted the urge to groan._ Oh great, not this again! Next thing you know, lightning will appear between them…oh! There it is!_

'AAAAAHHH! Its Stranger DayLight! That's who they are!'

Abruptly breaking their glaring contest, Naruto screamed the only logical thing that came into his mind.

'Run!'

.

.

.

Entering the Uchiha Towers, Sasuke looked around at the lobby, gazing lazily at the white, grey and black themed interior and overall clean-cut appearance. All in all, it looked very modern and luxurious. The rest of the group was looking around in awe but all this didn't faze Sasuke, after all, his family did own the building.

Going straight to the reception counter, he smirked his charming 'heart-stopping' smirk at the current receptionist. The lady, who looked to be about mid-twenties, was clearly caught, her face flushed._ Works every time. _

Adding on the charm, he spoke, 'Hey. I was just wondering if you would be kind enough to give us two flats here. Both need to have the best views, of course. We settle for nothing but the best.' He added a wink in the end, just for extra measure.

The lady, clearly affected by his mere presence, as shown by the blush spreading across her face and her eyes glazing over, stuttered, 'o-of course! I-I'll get on t-that r-right away! One minute,'

Naruto snorted, rather loudly and whispered to Kiba, 'what do girls see in the teme, anyway?!' Kiba only hid his chuckle at Naruto's rather annoyed face. Karin turned back to look at Naruto and spoke, 'I don't know why you're complaining, I mean, we are getting great apartments for free aren't we?'

This seemed to calm the blonde down a bit. 'heh, I guess his _pretty boy_ face is good for _something._'

If Sasuke heard that comment, he didn't show it. He had an act to complete after all. But if one looked closely, they would've seen his eyebrow twitch at the comment. Ignoring the dobe for now, he turned his attention back to the receptionist.

Batting her eyelashes, she replied, 'there are two apartments available in the 15th floor, rooms 15D and 15E. It's the top-most floor, so the view is magnificent.'

Sasuke smirked at that. 'Great. We'll take those, then.' And then he swiftly turned and started walking to the elevators. The lady whose name he didn't bother to learn sputtered something. 'W-wait! We didn't discuss the rent!'

Turning his head back a bit, he replied, 'just put it on my tab.'

'B-but I don't even know your name!'

'Sasuke Uchiha.'

_Sasuke U-uchiha?!_ The woman was shocked, looking at the retreating backs of the group._ But then, he owns the building!_

Kiba chuckled as he entered the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, Naruto spoke, 'Way to be subtle, teme! I think you almost gave that lady a heart attack!'

Ino then spoke dramatically, waving her arms, 'yeah, yeah, Sasuke's all gorgeous and hot and cute and all that, we know!'

'…that wasn't what I said at all!'

'Whatever! What I want right now, is a hot cup of espresso, so can we please go to Starbucks or something afterwards?'

'Yeah! Let's do that, I need something to wake me up!'

'I think your plenty awake right now, Naruto. Kami-sama knows we'd need help when you're _fully_ awake…'

'Grr…shut up, dog breath!'

'Oh my God! You guys are _so_ immature!'

'Hn.'

.

.

.

On their way to Starbucks, Sasuke was glad that at least no one would make a huge deal about them in public on the streets. Aside from the occasional flashes from the side, everything was going smoothly. If only it stayed that way. _Why am I going with them again?_

Turning into a corner, he saw the relatively small Starbucks café. His apprehension grew when he saw that there was a small crowd present in. _it's a morning rush… if we go in, we may be mobbed or something…_

Lips curling into a grimace, he turned to the group to tell them that Starbucks was a no-go, but then he noticed the blonde's and the redhead of the group had disappeared. Annoyance seeping in, he turned to the only member left and asked, 'where did those annoying idiots go?'

Smiling sheepishly, Kiba answered the pissed off Uchiha, 'they walked off towards Starbucks when you suddenly stopped. Apparently, they were_ sick of waiting around for the teme and needed coffee, pronto!_'

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at that._ How the hell did I miss the dobe's loud voice?_

Running a hand down his face, he resisted the urge to groan, 'you do realize we may get mobbed, right?'

Kiba sighed. 'Yeah, we may. But we've got no choice! Don't you remember our golden rule? _One in, all in?_'

Closing his eyes in frustration, Sasuke resisted the urge to groan out loud again. 'That was for different situations. Not for coffee!'

'Still counts! Besides, I want some hot chocolate, so suck it up!'

'…I really want to shoot the person who mad up that rule.'

'If I recall, Naruto did.'

'…All the better.'

Entering the quaint café, he saw there was a long line till the counter, and the group was standing in the end. Though it was a good thing that no one turned back to look at the group of teenagers, being impatient as to wait in the line in the morning, he knew Naruto was starting to get impatient too, or maybe that was an excuse to cover up his own impatience.

Sasuke Uchiha was not a patient person. Especially not for coffee.

As he started moving forward, cutting in front of all the previous people, he could hear all the complaints and the curses directed, no doubt, towards him. Then he could hear the whispers and the small squeals. _They must've finally recognized who we are. I guess it can't be helped._

He could distinctly see that it was a lady behind the counter taking orders who had what appeared to be, pink hair. Looking back, he found it actually is pink._ Who the hell has pink hair?! Is it real or a badly done dye job?_

Shaking off all the questions from his head, he plastered on his signature smirk and walked confidently, sure that she wouldn't be able to resist him and would give him and his friends a free cup of coffee for an autograph or something.

Coming up to the counter, the first thing he noticed when she turned her attention towards him were her _green _eyes.

.

.

.

Tenten was the first one out of the duo to see the _very hot_ guy coming up to the counter, cutting in front of quite a few people and she knew that if there was one thing Sakura didn't tolerate in the morning, it was line cutters. Tenten winced._ I feel sorry for the hot guy already…_

But then she noticed something. There was something familiar to the guy-_ hair spiked back, like a chicken's ass…leather jacket…!_

Suddenly Tenten started flailing in her corner._ Oh my God! Oh my God! It's Sasuke Uchiha-of Stranger Daylight! Are they all here?_

Looking at the back of the line, she could vaguely see a blonde and a redhead._ That must be them, then. I can't believe they reached Tokyo already! And they came to Starbucks, what are the odds? But-I don't think Sakura's noticed them, and Sasuke's right there!_

'—and here's your change, 5.25. Have a good day, ma'am!'

Decision made, she ran up to the oblivious pinkette and clutched her arm in a death grip. In an over-excited voice, she whispered to Sakura, 'Okay, don't look now, but _someone _really famous is coming your way, right now!'

Annoyed, but slightly curious, Sakura looked to the side to see what the big deal was. When she saw who it was, her eyes widened, 'is that _Sasuke Uchiha_ of Stranger DayLight?'

Tenten hissed back, 'I said _don't look!_' but then her tone went to bubbly, 'but yes, it is! I can't believe it! Can you? And doesn't he look hot as hell?!'

Raising her eyebrows, the pinkette looked at her best friend in slight disbelief, 'Tennie, your acting like a fan girl. And why are you acting this way? I mean, we're rock stars too, you know.' She added dryly._ Though I can't believe it either. We were just talking about them earlier and here's the leader of the group._

'Yeah, yeah, but it's not the same! Plus, isn't he dreamy?'

She internally sighed at her best friend's hopelessness. But then, she noticed something. 'Why the hell is he cutting in front of the line?!'

Tenten knew this moment would come. 'Saks let it go, for once. C'mon, it's a famous band! Give them a freebie, or something!'

Raising her pink eyebrows and narrowing her eyes, she answered in an 'end of discussion' tone, 'Uh-uh! No way. That's just unfair treatment towards all the other people, and if this _Sasuke_ person is one of _those_ celebrities, well, tough luck!'

Tenten sighed and gave in, knowing there was no way sakura was going to give in. she was the most stubborn person she knew. 'Fine. Do what you want. Though don't overdo it. I know you, you always do.'

Green eyes looked over innocently. 'Why, I never!'

Tenten grinned. 'Yeah, yeah. Look alive, cuz' here he comes, and I think its full-charm.'_ Temari is so gonna be jealous!_

.

.

.

Sasuke was feeling fairly confident. He knew his appeal, and he knew how to work it to his advantage. So it would be a piece of cake to get away with cutting the line and getting a free coffee. He knew that the pink girl (that's the nickname) knew who he was, he had seen her friend, bun-head (the friend's nickname) whisper excitedly about something to her, he could only assume it was about him, but he knew it was. But for some reason, his smirk faltered a bit when he saw those deep green eyes.

But he regained his composure; made sure his smirk was perfect and worked on the charm. As he looked at her face properly for the first time, he couldn't help but think she was very pretty, in an odd way.

Leaning on the counter, he spoke, 'Hey. I was wondering if my friends and I could give our orders now. We're in a bit of a hurry, you see.'

Sakura forced herself not to focus on is husky voice. This was _Sasuke Uchiha._ The leader of Stranger DayLight. Essentially, her rival in all forms._ Though he really is hot...no focus!_ This was a spoiled brat wanting his way, she knew that. So when she spoke, she was glad her voice came out strong and steady, 'Yeah, well, so are all the others waiting in line to give their orders. So if you and your friends can kindly wait a few minutes longer to give your orders, it would be really helpful, thank you.'

The café was silent. A pin drop could be heard clearly. Obviously, no one had expected her to talk back to the celebrity. Sakura resisted the urge to smirk, keeping her face blank, raising her eyebrow at the star.

Tenten, though, had no qualms on smirking. She cackled internally as she saw the look on the Uchiha's face. _Atta girl, Sakura!_

Sasuke's smirk faltered drastically as he heard her response._ What…?_ This was new. It was different. Deciding on trying a new approach, he tried again, 'Look, I'm pretty sure you know who I am, so what do you want in return for giving us our coffee right now? A picture? An autograph?'

The pinkette's eyes narrowed._ This complete jackass!_ 'Listen here Uchiha, I don't care who you are and I don't need any of those things, I am not giving you any special treatment just because you're a celebrity. To prove I'm not going to give you special treatment, I'm going to treat you like I treat any other normal person who's tested my small patience. Get out.'

If it was quiet before, it was a stifling silence now. The atmosphere was tense. Sasuke couldn't believe it. This pink girl was telling him to get out. He'd only been speechless very few times his entire life. He could vaguely hear Naruto's suppressed laughter in the background. He eyed the girl in disbelief. She stared back defiantly, only tilting her chin to the direction of the door, as if to say '_there's the door, you can show yourself out.'_

Closing his eyes to reign in his temper, he swiftly turned around and stalked off towards the door._ Naruto and the others are not going to let me live this down._

'Hey Uchiha! Can't wait to see you again in school!' Sakura bit out sarcastically at the last moment.

Sasuke stilled in shock at the remark, and then stormed out of the café, not looking back._ That girl is going to be in high school with us?!_

Tenten sighed and went over to the pinkette. '_That _was what I meant as overdo. You always do it! Now he's pissed at us. That wasn't a good first impression.'

Sakura snorted. 'As if I care! If I knew _the _Sasuke Uchiha was like _that_, thinking he'd always get what he wants, he's got another thin—'

'Excuse me?'

Both Sakura and Tenten turned to look at the person. Of course they both knew who she was; she was, after all, another member of the band, Stranger DayLight. Her blonde hair and blue eyes was practically a trademark. Ino Yamanaka looked at Sakura and grinned.

'I'm sorry for interrupting, but damn! What you did back there was awesome! I mean, I know I'm supposed to be supporting him cuz' he's my friend and band mate and yada yada, but, I also think he has a major stick shoved up his ass. But, you know, no one had the guts to! Until now!' Pausing to take a breath, Ino looked apologetically at the pinkette, 'I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. It's one of my habits. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm—'

'Ino Yamanaka, bass player for Stranger DayLight, we know, after all, you are an international superstar, it's kind of hard not to.' Sakura finished for her. 'I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my friend Tenten Mitarashi.'

The blonde looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled a mega-watt smile. 'Nice to meet you both! Well, what I wanted to say was that I really like your attitude. It takes guts to stand up to Sasuke, and you did just fine. Not to mention, you resisted his charms, which only happens in a blue moon.'

'I also heard that comment that you were going to the same school we're going to, Konoha High School?'

Tenten smiled. 'That's the one.'

Ino's smile was a relieved one. 'Great. We're all new, as you know, so I would really like it if you could show me and Karin and maybe the others around. A familiar face would be awesome. I know I'm kinda springing this on you, but the previous situation made me really want to know you, Sakura. It'd be kinda awesome if all of us could be friends…?'

_Kinda forward aren't you? We just met!_ Was on the tip of Sakura's tongue, but when Tenten answered sure, she hesitatingly nodded along.

'Cool! I got to go now, so see you at school!' and with a final smile and a wave the blonde walked off, heels clicking against the tiles until she stepped out.

'…that kinda felt like _the twilight zone_ for me.'

Tenten grinned and slapped Sakura on the back playfully, 'Oh relax, will you? It'll all be fine, I promise! It's going to be fun; we've got a celebrity as a friend, now!'

'I've also got a celebrity as an enemy,' Sakura grumbled under her breath, 'besides; did you forget that we've got our own famous band and superstardom?'

'Don't be such a spoilsport, Saks!' Tenten reprimanded, 'by the way, you're keeping the customers waiting!'

'Oh shit!'

But as she worked, as per usual, her thoughts kept returning to the dark haired singer, for some unknown reason.

.

.

.

Escaping from the loud and incessant questions from the dobe wasn't easy, but he had done it somehow. He was just thankful that the other blonde wasn't there with him at the time, or else he wouldn't have been able to escape.

Walking on a random side walk, with his hoodie up, covering his face, he felt a small semblance of peace. Tokyo was a loud, noisy city but he didn't mind. The loudness helped to drown out the muddled up thoughts in his head.

Though whatever he tried, he couldn't get rid of those green eyes from his mind.

.

_This is only my second fic, and wholly different from my first one. After all, that one is about ninja's and this one is obviously…not._

_So- should I continue or should I not continue?_

_Songs used/mentioned_

_Turn it off- Paramore_

_Never be the same-red _

_Please review/follow/favourite!_

_-fourthfireshadow-_


	2. The One Where High School Drama Begins

**_After Grace and Daylight._**

_**Chapter**__ 2:_** The **one **where **high **school **drama **begins.**

**To:** all my besties(blondebombshell, SabakuGaara17, Nejihyuuga77, pinkprophecy10)  
**From:** your trusty source!(pointyobssessed02)  
**Subject:** **star-struck!**

_You will not believe who I just saw!-_or maybe you will, I don't know…

It was Stranger DayLight! Aaaah! - Okay, that _fangirling_ was mainly for you Temari, I know how much you _love _them and all. They all had come to Starbucks! What are the odds, huh?

But that's not all! Sasuke Uchiha actually came and talked to (drumroll!) Sakura! And they're coming to our school! Can you believe that?!

_And Temari- he really is as hot as you said, but that's all I'm going to tell you. _

Hugs and kisses,  
Tenten

* * *

**To:** blondbombshell, SabakuGaara17, Nejihyuuga77, pointyobssessed02  
**From:** your leader(pinkprophecy10)  
**Subject:** it's not a big deal!

Okay, Tenten? You're making this out to be a big deal._ It's not. Yes,_ Sasuke uchiha came and tried to order. Keyword being _tried._

Of course, he just _had _to be a big jerk-hole and get kicked out. Yes. I kicked him out.

And it felt good. –_ yes, it felt good, Temari._

I _honestly _don't know what you see in him. I mean, he's so…ugh.

You forgot to mention that Ino Yamanaka also came to talk. Now, this girl I like. She was sweet and nice. Kind of a gossip, but that's not the point.

Though she did bring down my confidence a bit. Being that pretty shouldn't be legal. Nope.

The one and only,  
Sakura.

P.S-he wasn't that cute, anyway.

* * *

**To:** pinkprophecy10, pointyobssessed02  
**From:** blondebombshell  
**Subject:** you did WHAT?!

Not a big—**NOT A BIG DEAL?!** _Are you kidding me?! _

Sakura, honey, it is a big deal, okay?_  
you just met _Stranger Daylight! My favorite band in the whole world! Oh my god.

I CANT BELIEVE **YOU KICKED HIM OUT!** You kicked Sasuke out?! What the hell's the matter with you?!  
you _do not_ kick a star(not to mention, a hot star) out, just because he was a jerk, okay? And sakura, you do have a tendency of overreacting, you know? And I'm pretty sure you overreacted in this situation too.

Tenten- I _know _he's hot, I mean, _hello?!_ Sakura- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT CUTE?! Are you blind or something?!

Of course, Ino's pretty and everything but I'm still prettier.

And Tenten, you are going to tell me _everything._ Lord knows I can't depend on sakura to tell me anything.

Out, Temari-chan.

P.S—I am not a fangirl! I am just a devoted supporter.

* * *

**To**: blondebombshell, pointyobssessed02  
**From:** your leader( pinkprophecy10)  
**Subject:** are you PMS-ing or what?

Okay, Temari? _Enough_ with the capital letters. And the sarcasm. And the exclamation points! I can _literally_ feel your glare from wherever you are.

Stop ranting. Your last email looked like it was sent from a rabid person escaped from an asylum.

Sasuke was a jerk. I'm not changing my opinion just because he's _hot. _Which he's not. Much.

And no, I'm not blind.

As for the 'you prettier than Ino' comment- pfffftt.

The one and only, Sakura.

P.S––No offence, girl, but you are the most obvious fangirl I've ever met. Oh, sorry, I mean _devotee_.

* * *

**To:** pinkprophecy10, pointyobssessed02  
**From:** blondebombshell  
**Subject:** No, but Ben and Jerry's would be heavenly…

SAKURA! ITS _SASUKE UCHIHA!_

**SASUKE UCHIHA!**

How can you _not _find him hot?! I swear, you just insulted the taste of the whole teenage girl race when you said that!_ Seriously._

I mean, Tenten understands me. She gets me. You, on the other hand…

There's something wrong with you Sakura. I mean, I think I always knew there was something wrong with you from the moment you named your alter-ego Kira. Honey, you got that name from an anime.

And not just any anime. You got that name from that one where people die all the time. I mean, that's just messed up. And I can rant how much ever I want to! It's a free country!

Out, Temari-chan.

P.S—I am NOT a fangirl! Fangirls are superficial. I am merely an avid supporter. It's not like I'm in _love _with him or anything. It's just that I find him _hot. _And, sometimes get the feeling to jump him.

…But other than that… just a supporter.

* * *

**To:** blondebombshell, pointyobssessed02  
**From:** your leader(pinkprophecy10)  
**Subject:** you're _not_ a fangirl? umm, what world are _you_ living in, blondie?

ENOUGH. WITH THE DRAMATICS. I know your blonde, but this is taking it a bit _too _far.

I know its Sasuke uchiha. He is the topic of this whole useless conversation, after all. I just don't get what's the big deal about him. Okay, he's a celebrity and I know how it's like, after all, but what's there to faint about?

Then again, a girl did faint when Gaara winked at her during a concert, so I can't say…

The point is, **I** don't like him. Simple as that.

And Temari, you've got it all wrong. I'm not the one insulting the female race, those airheads who scream and faint and jump like banshees whenever they see a hot guy? Those are the one's insulting the female race.

…no offence.

Oh, you did **NOT** just insult _Death Note. _Death Note is one of the best anime's out there, okay?! And it's not just about people dying! Its about _how_ they're killed, and how the killer's found and—

I'm ranting. I'm stopping. Now.

The one and only, Sakura.

P.S—you're a walking contradiction, blondie. I hope you know that.

Also, you do realize that if you act this way, like, in front of Sasuke in school, I _will _**kill you,** right?

* * *

**To:** pinkprophecy10, pointyobssessed02  
**From:** blondebombshell  
**Subject: I AM NOT A FANGIRL, PINKIE!**

I can't help it, it's in my nature. Fine. I will **STOP **with showing my support. **Support. **Not fangirling, I repeat, NOT FANGIRLING. I don't _do_ fangirling. Not my style.

…_I can literally hear your snort in my head, Sakura._

My final point is—the way you feel about people insulting your _precious anime_, is how I feel about you insulting my fave band! Get it now?

Out, Temari-chan.

P.S—I know, and I take pride in it. That way, none of you can figure me out, so hah!

Please, stop talking nonsense. You can't take me on.

* * *

**To:** all pinkprophecy10, pointyobssessed02  
**From:** SabakuGaara17  
**Subject:** (no subject)

…stop sending me pointless e-mails.

I _do not care_ if you 'met the hottest guy ever' and I do not care if you think 'the before mentioned hottest guy is a jerk.' All this nonsense is just cluttering up my mail space. Stop.

* * *

**To:** all pinkprophecy10, pointyobssessed02  
**From**: Nejihyuuga77  
**Subject:** Girl talk? Really?

Though this may be a big issue in the minds of girls, it really isn't. So you met the Stranger DayLight. Not the end of the world, is it?

And of course the leader's a jerk, what did you think he would be like? Made of sugar and candy?

And Ino may be gorgeous, but you're not any less. I really don't like playing mediator. So don't cause anything in school tomorrow.

I just read this e-mail again, I realize I kind of sound girly. I blame you for this, Tenten.

NHyuuga.

P.S—Tenten, free on Friday at 8?

* * *

**To:** all my besties(blondebombshell, Nejihyuuga77, pinkprophecy10)  
**From**: your trusty source!(pointyobssessed02)  
**Subject**: well, you have the hair for it Neji…

Okay, even though I _totally_ agree with Temmie about the hotness factor, I also agree with Saks about blowing this whole thing out of proportion.

BUT IT'S STILL STRANGER DAYLIGHT!

_Okay,_ just wanted to get that out of my system.(_sorry Sakura!_)

That's all folks!

Hugs and kisses,  
Tenten

P.S—you betcha, love!

* * *

The day seemed perfect to Sakura. The sun was high; the sky was clear and blue. Yes, it seemed like the perfect day. The day was also the beginning of junior year for her and most of her friends, so of course she was excited. She was with her best girlfriends, walking to high school. Yup. Nothing could ruin her day.

'Hey guys, isn't today the day Stranger Daylight is coming to our school?'

...and her happy bubble popped. She just _had _to be reminded. Sakura shifted her annoyed glance at Temari, trying to convey her annoyance on the subject. Nothing. _Of course, the blonde wouldn't get the clue to shut_ _up._

Pursing her lips, Sakura determinedly looked ahead and attempted to ignore the conversation about the celebrities. The key word being _attempted_. She could still hear the conversation, so she made up her mind to just ignore it and not participate. But that thought was dashed out of her mind when Temari spoke.

'Oh yeah! I've been waiting to see them personally, you know?'

'Please, you just want to see Sasuke in the flesh!'

'Well, I suppose I do want to see if Sasuke really is that ho—'

'do _not_ finish that sentence, Temari.' Sakura interrupted before the girls move on to discuss the jerk's hotness factor. That was the last thing she needed. The pinkette inwardly wept._ I can't believe I'm forced to listen to this in the morning!_

Tenten, smiling slightly at the pinkette's obvious irritation, turned to her. 'Oh come on, why do you hate him so much?! Okay fine, he was a jerk, but aren't most celeb's? '

Sighing, Sakura tried to explain, 'it's not so much as _hate—'_

Two mocking scoffs met her ears at the comment.

'—as much as it is dislike. He's not that great or anything, I don't get what the hype's about! And he is _such_ a jerk, I mean, I've met many celebrities, but they've never been such jerks like he had and I can't believe he had the nerve to think that I would've given him a free drink just because he's famous and he's a pretty boy! Also—'

Temari whistled. 'Honey, you're ranting.'

The pinkette suddenly stopped, blushing. She always got like this if she wanted to prove something. 'Yeah, well, just trying to make you understand.' But then she thought of another point. 'How can you guys be so calm about this? They _are_ our main rivals in the industry, you know.' She whispered the last part.

Tenten was the one who answered. 'Yeah, they may be, but not in school! In school, they won't even know we're Grace Alliance! We actually have the opportunity to act like all the other star-struck teenagers!'

Sakura's face contorted in confusion, 'Ew. Why would you _want _to act like them?'

'Great. Now they'll just think we're some lowly ordinary people walkin' in the hallway. Oh the unfairness!' Temari continued in dramatic flair, complete with her palm against her heart.

Sakura smirked wryly at that. 'Ain't that the dream?'

Looking ahead, Sakura could make out the huge gates of the school and the school itself. Konoha high school, one of the best schools in the country. She and her friends could certainly vouch for it. The number of fun situations they had experienced certainly put the school in their favorite places to be list. No wonder a famous band such as Stranger Daylight was enrolling into their school.

Walking through the school gates, Sakura felt an anticipatory tingle run through her body. She could see the huge front grounds of schools were already mostly filled up by students. The cliques were already present, as usual. You had the jocks, the geeks, the gleeks, the art freaks, the nobodies, the losers, the goths and emos, the drama queens, the preps and of course the populars. The pinkette scoffed in her head. _I never really noticed it, but our school is a lot like the one in mean girls…_ she shook off the thoughts from her head; she didn't want to dwell on the unfairness of it all. She and her group were in the level of normal which meant that they weren't in any clique and were happy that way.

Turning to her friends, she spoke excitedly, 'guys, can you believe it?! We're juniors now!'

Tenten laughed dryly at that. 'Saks, you're the only person I know whose excited to be in school right now. I don't care if we're juniors; it's the seniors who have all the privileges. Not us. Sorry kiddo.'

But Sakura's shining eyes did not waver. 'So what if the seniors are the big dogs here? I'm just—_kiddo?!'_

'I'm just glad we're getting closer to getting outta here. This school is _so_ cramping my style.'

'You can't cramp what you don't have, sis.'

Scowling at the interruption, Temari hit the offender. 'Shut up, Gaara.'

Sakura smiled at the newcomer. Gaara Sabaku. He was like the big brother she never had. Wasting no time, she glomped the not-so-smirking red head, knowing he hates physical contact.

'Hey Gaara! It's been so long since I've seen you!'

'Get off me, Sakura!' after effectively pushing her off of himself, he answered in his signature monotone voice, 'we just saw each other last week.'

The pinkette pouted at that. 'Yeah, well…I missed you, is that so hard to believe?'

His green eyed glare answered her question, but she smiled at the amusement lurking there. Looking around, she could see the number if stares her not-by blood brother attracted. Looking back at him, she guessed she could see what the problem was. He was hot. With blood red unruly hair and green eyes, completing the looked with a classic leather jacket, ripped jeans and vans, there was little way of _not_ being hot. And while that was all good and dandy for him, it was not for her. Sakura sighed internally. Hell, she could actually feel the evil glares on her. _I feel like I'm in some teenage high school/drama movie…_

'So, when's Neji coming? Only then will our group be complete.' Tenten asked normally. Well, one would think she asked nonchalantly, but Sakura could see the way her cheeks reddened slightly and her eyes darting back and forth from the school gates. Exchanging a subtle glance with Temari, they hid their smirks and refrained from teasing their best friend, just this once. It _was_ the first day of a new school year after all.

'Che. You're just asking because you want to drag him off to the nearest broom closet and make out with him.' Gaara said to her bluntly, eyeing her with boredom. Temari whacked him on the head for that.

Tenten sputtered, her face putting Sakura's hair to shame. 'Che…pffft…n-no way! Ahaha…' she ended her embarrassing sputtering with a nervous laugh and by scratching the back of her head nervously.

Temari raised her eyebrows at that. Sakura snorted._ That was so obvious…_

Just then a two cars, one black and one red, all sleek and shiny and new, pulled over by the school gates, which caused all the students to stop whatever they were doing and look in that direction. All was quiet until the door opened and a person screamed.

'AAAH!ITS SRANGER DAYLIGHT! THEY'RE ACTUALLY HERE!'

After that, pandemonium ensued. All the students, mostly girls, rushed forward to get a look or a touch or an autograph from the band. The grounds were suddenly empty as the students crowded around the cars. Only Sakura and her friends remained, watching the chaos with amusement, curiosity or dislike.

Tenten was the one who broke the silence, 'okay, I know you hate them Kura, but you've got to admit you feel a little sorry about them getting mobbed!'

Sakura grudgingly agreed, only because she knew how that felt like. 'I guess… only because the boys will get a hard time prying the popular's off of them.' Pausing to look at Temari, she spoke, 'though I am surprised to see that Temari hasn't run off like the rest of'em to have a look at her _most favorite band_.'

Temari scoffed and said in a posh voice, 'please, I am not running towards them like a desperate idiot.i have more respect than that! I'll just see them in class, and you know, get to know them better…in a _friend basis_. Nothing more. Nope.'

'(cough) fangirl (cough)'

'I am _NOT a fangirl! I am just—'_

'A devoted supporter, we know!'

'I do not know why I hang around with mostly girls all the time. At all.'

'That's because you love us and can't live without us, little brother!'

'Yeah right…that'll be the day Neji actually gets a haircut.'

'… but that will _never_ happen…'

'…exactly.'

* * *

.

_._

.

* * *

Now, Karin was usually a very patient person, having to deal with blondes makes a person that way. She could take on anything that was thrown at her, and be nice about it. But there was always a limit for anyone. And this morning, when students crowded around her and her friends, her limit was crossed. She just wanted to get out of there and be safe. It was school, for crying out loud! Couldn't they be ignored whenever they were in school? Of course not. She knew that. They were stars, and for some reason teenagers went crazy when they saw stars.

But she sure as hell wasn't going to go through this every morning… plus, her heels were slowly but surely killing her and if she doesn't sit down fast, she was going to kick the first person she finds.

Thankfully, school officials came soon and made a way for them through the crowd of students, and they walked off to the school lobby without any problem. The lobby was impressive to say the least, a wall stacked with shiny trophies, recommendations and certificates filling another. It was all quiet and clean and filled with light pastel colors._ Naruto's gonna have a hard time blending in…_

Kiba whistled appreciatively under his breath. 'This looks like a strict place. Think you can handle it, Naruto?' Kiba shared a conspiratory smirk with the blonde. 'Please, before you know it, this place'll be a rockin' party because Uzumaki Naruto is here, people!'

Karin raised an eyebrow. _Who are you talking to? There's no one here, baka._

'Shhh!' Ino hissed under her breath and promptly whacked the blonde on the head. Karin rolled her eyes at them._ Loud mouthed blondes._

Ino told him to shut up just in time to see a rather short woman with short black hair come towards them.

Getting up to them, she reached up to everyone and gave a firm hand shake while introducing herself with an easy smile, 'hello, my name's Shizune, I'm the principle's assistant. And your guide right now. Welcome to Konoha high school, by the way. I'll take you to the principal's office. This way, please.'

With that brief introduction, she turned and walked briskly down the hallway. Subtly glancing at each other, they quickly followed the lady, Shizune. The hallways were quiet, with lockers spread around. Karin could hear the noises of the students from some classrooms and the noises of the teachers from some. Before long, they were in front of a large wooden door, with a golden plaque with a title inscribed.

_**Tsunade Senju. **__**Head doctor-surgeon. Principle of Konoha High.**_

Karin heard Naruto mumble _baa-chan_ confusedly under his breath, but before she could contemplate that further, Shizune spoke, 'you can enter her office now. She will give you the necessary introductions and the schedules for all of you.'And with that she walked off to a door next to this one labeled 'Reception.'

In what seemed like five minutes, all the five teenagers stared at the wooden door, not knowing what to do. Finally, Sasuke opened the door. A blast of cool air hit them as they walked in one by one and soon they had lined up in front of the massive oak table. The room was air-conditioned._ Thank God! _The redhead hated sweat. Actually, she hated any smelly water that came out of skin. She shuddered. It was inhumanly gross.

'Welcome to Konoha High.'

The voice broke Karin out of her trance and looked up to see the person sitting behind the huge desk, i.e. the principle of the bloody huge school. Finally seeing her, Karin had to stifle a gasp. The woman, Tsunade Senju, was bloody _gorgeous!_ She looked like one of those models; the redhead wouldn't be surprised if she was. The woman looked to be about mid-twenties, with her long blonde hair in two pigtails, which oddly enough, worked for her. She had her hands crossed in front of her face as she looked at each one of them with her cool amber eyes. Karin was somewhat intimated, and she was too nervous to look at the other's reactions._ How is someone so young, the principle?!_ A loud yell disturbed her thoughts.

'Baa-chan! It's really you! You're the Principle here?!'

Karin was shocked. When she looked around, she saw that Ino and Kiba were equally as shocked. Though Sasuke had no hint of surprise on his face. It was blank. _As usual,_ Karin though wryly.

Tsunade's whole face changed as a nasty glare settled, directed at the speaker, 'Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!'

Karin looked back at Naruto to see he was totally at ease, not at all intimidated as he retorted back, 'but you know it's true, baa-chan!'

'Keep quiet, baka!' After visibly taking a deep breath, the principle seemed to calm down. And then she spoke in a voice that commanded the whole room's attention. 'As I was saying, welcome to Konoha high. I hope that all of you will like it here, as it is a huge honor to have you attending here, even if one of you is irritating as hell.' The last part said with a glare directed to the blonde, who was laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. Karin was glad the glare wasn't directed at her. It looked like it could melt your insides._ Though it's not as scary as Sasuke's glare…_

Rummaging through her desk, Tsunade pulled out five sheets of paper and distributed them to the teenagers. 'These are your school schedules. It would do well not to lose them. For today, you will start going to these classes, though you will be excused from doing any work, seeing as you don't have the books right now. I'm sure one of the teachers will assign a student to show you around.'

All five looked at their schedules-

_**Konoha high-class schedule **__Karin Hiiragizawa- 12__th_

_**1-**__**Homeroom**__**: **_**12B8**_**-**__Ayuazawa Misaki. __** 2-(**__Biology__**/Informatics): **_**12C1**_**-**__Shizune Katō__/Masaki Hayashi.__** 3-**__**Chemistry(**__Honours__**): **_**11G6**_**-**__Orochimaru.__** /RECESS / 4-**__**Mathematics**__**: **_**12A5**_**-**__Diasuke Kimura.__** 5-**__**Physical Education**__**: **_**Gymnasium**_**-**__Gai Might.__**(**__11__th__ and 12__th__ combined.) __**6-**__**Phycics**__**: **_**11D4**_**-**__ Kabuto Yakushi. __** 7-**__**English**__**: **_**11A5**_**-**__Kurenai Yuuhi__**. 8-(**__Music__**/Arts): **_**Music Hall**_**-**__Kakashi Hatake__/Deidara._

_Underlined subjects are the one's opted for._

* * *

_**Konoha high-class schedule **__Ino Yamanaka- 11__th_

_**1-**__**Homeroom**__**: **_**12B7**_**-**__Iruka Umino. __** 2-**__**Fashion Studies**__**: **_**11E1**_**-**__Rin Nohara. __** 3-**__**Psychology**__**: **_**11D3**_**-**__Ibiki Morino. __** /RECESS / 4-**__**Mathematics(**__Advanced__**): **_**12A5**_**-**__Diasuke Kimura.__** 5-**__**Physical Education**__**: Gymnasium-**__Gai Might.__** (**__11__th__ and 12__th__ combined.) __** 6-**__**Economics**__**: **_**11A8**_**- **__Asuma Sarutobi.__** 7-**__**English(**__Advanced__**): **_**11A5**_**-**__Kurenai Yuuhi__**. 8-(**__Music__**/Arts): **_**Music Hall**_**-**__Kakashi Hatake__/Deidara._

_Underlined subjects are the one's opted for._

* * *

_**Konoha high-class schedule **__Kiba Inuzuka- 11__th_

_**1-**__**Homeroom:**_**12B8**_**-**__Ayuazawa Misaki. __** 2-(**__Biology__**/Informatics)(**__Honors__**): **_**12C1**_**-**__Shizune Katō__/Masaki Hayashi.__** 3-**__**Chemistry**__**(**__Honors__**): 11G6-**__Orochimaru.__** /RECESS / 4-**__**Mathematics**__**: **_**12A5**_**-**__Diasuke Kimura.__** 5-**__**Physical Education**__**: Gymnasium-**__Gai Might.__** (**__11__th__ and 12__th__ combined.) __** 6-**__** Phycics**__**: **_**11D4**_**-**__ Kabuto Yakushi. __** 7-**__**English**__**: **_**11A5**_**-**__Kurenai Yuuhi__**. 8-(**__Music__**/Arts): **_**Music Hall**_**-**__Kakashi Hatake__/Deidara._

_Underlined subjects are the one's opted for._

* * *

_**Konoha high-class schedule **__Naruto Uzumaki- 11__th_

_**1-**__**Homeroom**__**: 12B7-**__Iruka Umino. __** 2-**__**Politics**__**: 11F6-**__ Danzō Shimura. __** 3-**__**History**__**: 11D7-**__Hiruzen Sarutobi. __** /RECESS / 4-**__**Mathematics(**__Advanced__**): 12A5-**__Diasuke Kimura.__** 5-**__**Physical Education**__**: Gymnasium-**__Gai Might.__** (**__11__th__ and 12__th__ combined.) __** 6-**__**Economics**__**: 11A8- **__Asuma Sarutobi.__** 7-**__**English**__**: 11A5-**__Kurenai Yuuhi__**. 8-(**__Music__**/Arts): Music Hall-**__Kakashi Hatake__/Deidara._

_Underlined subjects are the one's opted for._

* * *

_**Konoha high-class schedule **__Sasuke Uchiha- 11__th_

_**1-**__**Homeroom**__**: **_**12B7**_**-**__Iruka Umino. __** 2-**__**Business Studies**__**: **_**11G8**_**-**__ Genma Shiranui. __** 3-**__** Accounting**__**: **_**12A9**_**-**__ Gekko Hayate. __** /RECESS / 4-**__**Mathematics**__**(**__Advanced__**):**_**12A5-**_ Diasuke Kimura.__** 5-**__**Physical Education**__**: **_**Gymnasium**_**-**__Gai Might.__** (**__11__th__ and 12__th__ combined.) __** 6-**__**Economics**__**: **_**11A8**_**- **__Asuma Sarutobi.__** 7-**__**English**__**: **_**11A5(**_Advanced__**)-**__Kurenai Yuuhi__**. 8-(**__Music__**/Arts): **_**Music Hall**_**-**__Kakashi Hatake__/Deidara._

_Underlined subjects are the one's opted for._

* * *

'I hope all the classes are to your liking. The underlined ones are the classes you chose from the option. Now, you can all go to your homeroom class. All 11th graders have one and all 12th graders have another. If Karin and Kiba could wait here for a few minutes, Shizune will escort the others first and then escort you two to your classes. ' Tsunade explained strictly. 'Oh, by the way, Naruto, if you do any funny business,' her eyes suddenly turned deadly, a smirk pulling at her lips, 'I'm not afraid to call your mother.'

An audible gulp could be heard.

'Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Shizune's waiting for you outside; she'll escort you to your classes.'

After bowing shallowly, the three teenagers were about to exit when the principle spoke again, halting them. 'And remember, I don't care that you're all famous, one complaint, and you'll be punished like the rest of'em.'

And with that threat, they exited.

* * *

.

_._

.

* * *

'Maa… I don't know what baa-chan's so strict about! I mean, I'm not _that_ bad am I?

Ino snorted at that.

'Do you really want me to answer that?' Sasuke asked Naruto, a smirk present on his face.

Walking through the quiet (maybe not that quiet, since Naruto was talking.) hallway, Ino started to feel butterflies in her stomach. This was her first time in a high school. Of course, she had gone to middle school that _was_ where the band was formed. She never knew that they would be catapulted to fame so quickly, and sometimes, she missed her old boring sane life. Not that she didn't love the life she had at the moment.

But it didn't matter now, because they were going to high school. And she couldn't be more excited. She'd seen movies like _Mean Girls_ and _The Clique _and _Clueless._ In the movies, many people think of high school as a brutal place, but she saw it as a place of drama and gossip. And everyone knew she was a huge gossip. She believed she could fit in well in high school. The only worry she had was of finding fiends. Real and true friends. That would be hard, given their status._ It doesn't matter. If I don't find any, I'll just stick to these four…_

Though she was interested in meeting the pink haired girl who had kicked Sasuke out of the café. That was pretty amusing._ What was her name again…? Sayuri…no. Sak-Sakura? Yeah! That's it._ It would be fun to be friends with that girl, Ino knew. Ino made up her mind on that, Sakura was going to be her friend here, no doubt about it. After all, what Ino wants, Ino gets.

After that inward declaration, her mind started following the conversation that was still happening.

'…nly bad part is that whatever I do, the old hag will go tell my dad…or worse…(gulp) _my mom._' Naruto lamented, his head in his hands.

Ino interrupted before Sasuke could insult the blonde and their sibling fight could start all over again, 'hey, Naruto? Why do you call Tsunade-sama, baa-chan?'

The blonde scratched his marked cheek as he explained, 'it's because she's the best friend of my god father, so I've met her on a few occasions.'

Ino made a face. 'You mean that old pervert who writes those porno books? _Why _would such a young lady wanna be friends with _that_ guy?'

Naruto looked back, indignation written on his face,' hey! He's not _that_ ba—yeah, I guess he is…' Naruto sighed as he thought of his old perverted god father._ Why was he related to him again?_ 'Though, the old hag isn't as young as she looks, she's almost as old as Jiraiya by the way, which is why I call her an old hag. Cuz' she's old…and she's a hag.'

_Thanks for that description, blondie. Couldn't really get the only two syllables in the word old hag._ Ino rolled her eyes, but she did think upon the subject of the lady's age. She certainly looked to be below thirties. But if she was as old as the pervert, then she must be well above fifty. Her eyes widened._ Holy cow! I _seriously_ need to know her secret! Imagine if I could look like this even when I'm old!_ Ino cackled gleefully inwardly. She didn't want Naruto and Sasuke to think she was crazy.

Suddenly Shizune stopped in front of a classroom, making the others stop behind her. Loud noises could be heard from inside, even though they were muffled by the door. Peering through the small glass window in the door, she thought she saw a flash of pink before she diverted her attention to the woman in front of them.

'Well, this is your homeroom class. The teacher for this class is Iruka. He's a very nice, very kind person, so don't be nervous.' Shizune saw their nervous faces, or in this case, one nervous, one excited and one slightly bored face and smiled slightly. 'Don't worry about the fans. The first few days may be hard, but soon you'll fit in.' and with that, she walked off.

Naruto grinned excitedly and rubbed his palms together, 'Yosh! let's do this!' and opened the door.

_Here goes nothing…_

* * *

.

_._

.

* * *

'…Neji, I don't like the fact that your hair's prettier than mine.'

'…what the hell brought _this_ on?'

'Nothing! It's just that I've been thinking, and I realized that it's just _soo_ embarrassing to have a boyfriend who has prettier hair than you.'

'…so what do you want me to do about it?'

'…cut it?'

The horrified expression on Neji's face was enough to make Sakura laugh. They were such a crazy couple. Though everyone in the whole school knew they would end up together, save themselves. It was pretty glaringly obvious to everyone who first met them. And everyone knew they liked each other when one day, Neji let Tenten play with his hair. He never let anyone _touch_ his hair. Period.

Sakura looked at the people around her and smiled when she saw Hinata trying to placate Temari for some reason. This was a somewhat regular occurrence, since the blonde always found something or the other to freak over. Seeing as she was bored and had nothing else to do, she decided to help Hinata and Temari. Maybe.

Getting up from the seat she was residing on, she tapped Tenten on the shoulder twice and walked off towards the other two, knowing Tenten will follow. She reached Just in time to see the blonde waving her arms around, looking quite crazy. Sakura then looked at the quiet one. The poor girl looked about ready to faint. She heard Tenten chuckle at the sight behind her. Poor Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga was one of the sweetest girls anyone could ever hope to meet. She was so painfully shy, and so decent, that she made saints look like sinners, in Sakura's opinion. She remembered the first time she met Hinata. It was in 8th grade, when Sakura had accidentally knocked shoulders with the shy girl and dropped all her books. Which caused Hinata to bend down and hastily pick up all the books and stammer out an apology. Which caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow at the weird girl. Which caused Hinata to almost cry. Which caused Sakura to freak out and hug the painfully adorable girl. From then on, oddly enough, they became friends._ Huh…that's a weird story, actually now that I think about it…_

And she had become a part of their group. She also knew about their real identities, of course. And she never told a single soul and as an added bonus, she became the official costume designer of the group. That was the day; she became an extended member of Grace Alliance. Sakura broke out her nostalgia and looked at the shy girl and raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. The girl just shrugged back helplessly.

Tenten took it upon herself to ask the blonde, since no one was going to do it themselves. The brunette sighed._ It always comes down to me, in the end…_

'So, what's the latest freak-out worthy problem?'

Temari looked up from her head banging with large angry eyes. 'Did any one of you know that we have a bio test today?! Cuz' this is the first I've heard of it!'

Tenten smirked, 'you make it sound as if you know everything.'

'I do! In this school, I know everything!'

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. '_Academics wise?_'

The fierce blonde winced and scratched her head sheepishly. 'Aaa…I may have overlooked that particular aspect.'

'So, then, why are you harassing poor little Hinata then, you over-grown Barbie doll?' Tenten asked sarcastically.

'I'm bored. Oh, well, it wasn't like I was going to learn anyway!' Temari grinned, perking up making the others sweat drop at her. Sakura shook her head. _i swear…_

Tenten took that time to turn to the quiet one of the group. Sitting down on a nearby desk, she asked her, 'so, what've you been up to, Hina?'

The pearl eyed girl smiled. 'Oh, nothing much. These holidays were very boring actually. _But,_ I did finish the designs for grace alliance's future tours!'

'Shhh! People could hear us!' Tenten and Temari immediately hissed at the girl, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow. 'Guys. This is Hinata we're talking about. It's a miracle that we can_ actually _hear her.'

Temari frowned thoughtfully at that. 'Oh yeah. Guess you're right. Sorry 'bout that! Anyway, where are the guys?'

Sakura pointed a black tipped finger at the corner of the classroom where all the males of the group were currently hanging out, joking and laughing. 'They're over there; I guess they wanted to trade stories over who had the most exciting summer ever. You know how they are. Everything's a competition.'

Right then, a mousy looking kid rushed back into the classroom, yelling 'Iruka-sensei's coming! Quick!'

That was the cue for all the students. It may have been homeroom but if it's one thing they learnt from all the years, it's that Iruka takes a whole lot of offence in disobedience. It's better to just sit quietly and listen to whatever he has to say.

Sakura made it just in time to her seat near the window before the teacher came in.

'Good morning, class! I hope—'

The rosette tuned out the customary speech and looked out the window. She always did like looking outside, at the huge bare grounds of the school. To look at the huge tree in the side, which is usually ignored, but she likes it anyway. To look at the—

Right at that moment the door opened and caught a flash of blonde hair. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she saw Iruka-sensei go out. _Probably to talk to the people outside._

She turned to her right to look at Tenten. She asked in a low tone, 'what do you think that's all about?'

Tenten shrugged. 'dunno. I really don't care much though. I'm just glad he went out cuz' I really want to sleep.' And then she let out a huge yawn cutely, stretching her arms above her head. _She looks like a panda bear._

'Well _I_ think that it's Stranger Daylight! Wouldn't it be cool if it was?!' Temari jumped into the conversation from Sakura's left. The pinkette groaned at that. 'Temari! Stop it! Stop mentioning them in every sentence! Seriously! I don't know why you're so hyped up, I mean _you're just as famous as any of them!'_ Sakura said, hissing lowly in the end.

'…I still think it's them.'

The pinkette laid her head in her hands in defeat. _She's not listening to a word I say! I give up…_

And then the magical moment came when three of the members of the internationally famous band entered the classroom. Sakura was nudged by Tenten and she looked up to see why the whole class had gone eerily quiet. Her eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight. _Oh, for Gods sakes..!_

'Ha! Told you.'

There stood Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha in all their glory. It was as if time had stopped or as if it was all happening in slow motion. She vaguely heard a silent _eep!_ Which suspiciously came from her left and many _many_ gasps. She didn't have to look around the class to see the hearts in the eyes of the entire female population of the class. Even Tenten looked the slightest bit star struck. Sakura rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat._ Oh please, it's not as if they're angels sent from above…_

And then the moment passed. The class was moving again and the noise grew louder. The squeals and the screams came over and over.

'Silence!' Iruka-sensei yelled over the noise, to which she had to give him props for. Even _she_ would be somewhat intimated to actually stand in the way of love struck hormonal teenage girl. She shuddered just thinking about it.

'Now, I'm pretty sure I don't have to introduce these three to you. You've all made it pretty clear that you know them.' He added wryly. Then he turned to the three stars and spoke, 'I know you three are popular and all, but it's customary in this school for new students to make an introduction to the class. So if you would…'

Sakura slyly smirked, not able to keep her amusement off of her face. Tenten chuckled and whispered lowly under her breath, 'I can't wait to see all the girls faint.' Earning a snort from the pinkette.

'shhhh!' Temari hissed lowly, her eyes still glued to the front. Exchanging a glance, both Sakura and Tenten rolled her eyes.

Sakura once again looked to the front. The three looked awkward and uncomfortable. Out of their element. Which is plausible since they've never been in close quarters with hungry teenage girls before, except for in meet-and-greets and signings and at those times, there were bodyguards present.

After a moment of awkward silence, the blonde haired male stepped forward with an easy grin. He started his introduction with his blue eyes sparkling, 'My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen and all that comes along with ramen. But I hate the three minutes waiting period for instant ramen to be ready… I'm in a band, Stranger Daylight, with my best friends and I hope I can be friends with all of you 'ttebayo!'

Sakura had to smile at his easy going personality that drew people in, even if the introduction was weird as hell. But she was pretty sure no one cared, since all the girls were just staring mindlessly._ I really want to look back and see how Garaa's taking all of this. Even Neji._

Next the blonde leggy female, which caught the attention of all the _boys_ in the class, came forward. Sakura remembered her, the member she actually remotely liked, if only because of her politeness. 'I'm Ino Yamanaka, the bassist for Stranger Daylight. I'm really excited to be here, since it's my 1st time in high school. Um…I don't know what else to say…oh, I like designing, singing and my friends and I hate sluts, bitches and skanks.' Ino finished the intro with a winning smile.

Everyone was stunned by the end. Even Sakura, who had her eyebrows raised. Tenten let out a low whistle, 'I like her.' Sakura snorted. _She would._

She could see Ino's eyes glancing over all the students and started to have a mild panic attack._ If she sees me now, she'll recognize me and it'll be all hell from there!_ She slipped down in her seat, waiting for the eyes to glance over her, but then she saw the blue eyes stop at the place she was sitting and widen considerably. Her own eyes widened._ Pink! My hair's freakin' pink!_

Knowing that the blonde recognized her, she gave up and sat straight, all the while cursing her mutilated genes. 'Do you think she recognized you from the café?' Tenten asked lowly at her depressed form. She nodded glumly.

'Well, hey! Cheer up and look at the bright side!'

'…what bright side?'

'e-er, w-ell, you kn—'

'Shhh! It's_ his _turn!' a girl from the back scream-whispered. If that's possible.

Sakura had to stifle a snort at that. The way the girl enunciated the word 'his' is as if she was referring to her point of worship or something._ Which may not be so far-fetched._

'My name…is Sasuke Uchiha.' Two or three gasps could be heard in the classroom. _Oh my God! It's just his name, people!_ Though she could cut some slack because his voice was breath-taking. Somewhat. Deep and velvety. Almost like choco-_nope. Not going there._A pause. Sakura raised an eyebrow._ What are you waiting for? Go on._

'I would appreciate it if no one would bother us just for fan purposes. We have come here to study, not to be gawked at.' At that, Sakura hid a smile. More than a few jaws had dropped at the kind-of rude comment, but in a way, the pinkette admired how he had subtly told the mindless drones off.

But the admiration was only a tad.

Then her eyes connected with his. Onyx to emerald.

You know those stories where the eyes of the hero and heroine of the story meet and a sort of connection forms between them and it's like time stopped and all that jazz? On the whole, these connections in those stories always turn out to be a good thing. But Sakura knew that reality was not going to be anything like that when she saw the anger blooming in his eyes after the recognition phase passed. She fought the urge to wince at the glare. _I always knew those stories were bull-crap._

But she decided to be a bit bold, so she raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in a snobby way, knowing that it would bruise his mammoth ego a bit. She could feel herself smile when she saw the narrowing of his eyes and the beginning of a scowl form on his face._ Jackpot. _That_ hit a nerve._

She was brought out of her victory haze when the teacher started to speak. 'Right. Now that those are over with, you can take your seats. Naruto, you can sit behind Miss Hyuuga. Sasuke, you can sit next to Naruto and Ino, you can sit behind Sakura. Can Sakura and Hinata raise their hands?'

Sakura reluctantly raised her hand, knowing she didn't really have to, since Ino already knew her and her pink hair was hard to miss. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hinata blush a tomato red as she raised her hand and Tenten shake her head sympathetically. Tenten whispered to the pinkette under her breath, 'she's done for. The poor girl won't last 10 minutes with Uzumaki. He seems like the touchy-feely type.'

It may have been mean, but even Sakura had to agree. Hinata was the shyest person she ever knew, and she knew from experience that her experience with the opposite sex was abysmal. The Hyuuga would be lucky if she didn't faint in the first 10 minutes within talking to a boy.

She braced herself for the overly happy greeting she was bound to get from the perky blonde assigned to sit behind her as she took her seat but thankfully Iruka-sensei started talking again.

Temari suddenly whispered excitedly, 'can you believe it?! Sasuke is sitting closer than I thought he would be!'

Sakura rolled her eyes at the typical _fangirl/devotee-that-is-Temari_ response but she couldn't help herself as she looked back to see the star.

She couldn't help but cringe as she saw the black glare directed at her and quickly turned around, glad not to be sitting right in front of didn't even understand why he was so mad._ It's not like I did much! I just insulted him…and kicked him out…and humiliated him in public._

She fought the urge to groan.

_Fml._

* * *

_._

_._

_._


	3. the One With The Group Selections

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

_I changed the name of the story, since I thought this suited it more. The other one sounded too dramatic for me ;) I also changed the summary—again, too dramatic._

_**Title-**_ The woes of a teenage superstar.

_**Pairings- **_main-SasuSaku. Side-NaruHina. NejiTen. ShikaTem. SuiKarin. KibaIno.

_**Genre-**_ Drama/Romance/Humour.

_**Extra-**_ okay, I know it's kinda used, but I had to put in the teams _somehow!_

* * *

**THE **_WOES_** OF **_A_** TEENAGE **_SUPERSTAR_

**Chapter **_3_**- The **_One_** With **_The_** Group **_Selections._

* * *

**So, you do know that pretty boy is glaring holes into your head, right Saks?**

_Yeah, thank you for stating the obvious, Tennie. I think you're related to captain obvious._

**Just wanted to make sure! So what're you gonna do about it? Hide in a broom closet?**

_I'm no coward! And I don't think I can even if I want to. It always seems to be occupied…_

**Hmm, 3 guesses why -_-'**

_Of course you would know about it. It's a very common meeting spot for you and Neji, isn't it? ;p_

**Shut up! No it ****isn't!**

_Aww…poor Tennie is embarrassed! Did you think all of us didn't know? You're not exactly subtle…_

Oh, you're talking about NejiTen's common rendezvous? Interesting topic. Tell me, Tenten, is he a great kisser?

**Oh my God! Temari! What is **_**wrong**_** with you?! And what the hell is NejiTen?! And as for your question-WHAT?**

Well, it's just that I heard that guys with long hair are great kissers. So I'm curious. Sue me! And for the NejiTen thing, that's a name we came up with for you both. Cute, huh? XP

**Uh, no, not really!—and quit it with the kisser crap!**

_0_0 that's all I have to say…though I am amused at this particular topic. Enlighten us, ten._

**...I will not say anything except that when he **_**does**_** kiss me, I feel sparks flying and toes curling. That's it.**

_That's more than enough, actually._

Whoa, guess he knows what he's doing huh? If that's the way his kisses feel, then I'm pretty sure you'll be droppin' your panties next.

_Temari! Don't be so crude!...though I have to agree with her._

**Shut the hell up! It's not like that! And anyway, how did we come to this **_**highly private topic?!**_** I thought we were going to talk about your 'Sasuke=jerk' problem, Sakura.**

Oooh, another interesting topic! Do tell…

…_any topic involving stranger daylight is interesting for you, Temari._

Yeah,well, it's more interesting than Death Note!

_Gasp! You did __not__ just go there!_

**Okay, getting off topic, again! Temari, we know you're a devoted 'supporter' and Sakura, we know you're an anime fanatic. Can we please…?**

_Right…well…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Am I really in the wrong? I mean, I only reacted because of what he said!_

**Of course you're not, honey. You're—**

Yes.

…_thanks for the support. Note the sarcasm, thick and heavy. I'll just, see as it goes, I guess?_

**That's fine. You're going to be talking to him sooner rather than later since the bell just rang and we'd promised we'd show them around, remember?**

Whoa, whoa, when was this?!

…_you had Tennie. Not me… why the hell did you do that again?_

_**Uhh…because I'm a kind-hearted soul?**_

Uhh…maybe because she knew what friendship is?! Thank you, darling!

**Um…that too?**

_Uh-huh. Sure. Kind-hearted soul my ass. If you really were one, you wouldn't do that to me, now would you?_

…**is that a rhetorical question?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Crunching up the slip of paper, Sakura threw the wad at Tenten's head, which bounced back. Sakura gave a quiet growl at the innocent look on her face and sighed. 'Let's just get it over with.'

Hearing that, Tenten perked up and slapped Sakura on the back, 'that's the Sakura I know!' and bounded off to the blond celebrity's table.

'…uh, Ow.'_ Damn girl doesn't know her own damn strength…_

Grumbling all the way, she grudgingly followed the perky brunette just in time to hear their conversation.

'—ank you so much. I was worried no one would help and if someone _did _help, they'd be some fan girls or fan boys, and I _don't_ want that. Where's Sakura? I thought she'd come too.'

The pinkette, hearing the last bit, was surprised that she remembered her name. It relaxed her a bit, not to mention, impress her a bit._ Maybe she wasn't a total ditz._

'I'm right here. Hey, I _can't_ say its 100% good seeing you since you brought the jerk with you, but I think I can make peace with that.' She said to the blond in a joking manner, trying to ease the superstar. It was more than obvious she was nervous like hell.

It worked. She laughed at that and spoke, 'Sakura! Thank god you actually came. When I saw you, you were avoiding any eye contact so I thought you would ignore me, so I'm thankful! And don't worry; Sasuke's not such a jerk. Trust me.'

Not knowing how to reply, Sakura smile a tight lipped smile._ Somehow…I doubt that. I wonder why…?_

Thankfully Tenten spoke again, saving them from going into an awkward silence. 'Well, anyway, we can actually show you around now, if you want. We have a free period right now. And I can introduce you to our group! They're the best! They're—'Tenten looked around the classroom to search for them, only to see none of them and frowned thoughtfully, '—not here. Hmm, that's weird. Anyway, you'll meet them in recess, I'm sure!'

Al the while Tenten talked, Sakura frowned angrily and crossed her arms._ Even Temari?! Bastards. They did this on purpose, I'm sure of it! When I get my hands on them—_

'Oi! Pinky! Why're you staring at nothing?'

Sakura whirled around at the voice, ready to punch their living daylights out. She turned around to see the other blonde of the famous band, Naruto Uzumaki. _Didn't these people understand not to mess with me?! It just results in humiliation!_

'Do _not_ ever call me _pinkie_, blondie! Or believe me when I say you'll regret it!'

The blond raised his hands in a placating manner. 'Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!'

Hearing that, the pinkette sighed and nodded in relief._ At least this one isn't like the other one._

'Though, I've gotta ask, isn't calling me a blondie, kinda the same thing? So…you're kind of a hypocrite, aren't ya?' the blonde asked.

The pinkette frowned at that. He was actually right. Shit. She did _not_ do well in apologizing aspects. As she was about to open her mouth, she suddenly saw the mischievous glint in his blue eyes and the teasing smile tugging at his lips. She relaxed and she could feel herself smiling. _A prankster. I like him._

'Okay, you got me…' grinning, the rosette offered her hand to him and decide to make an introduction similar to his, 'my name's Sakura. I love my laptop and music. I have a strange deathly obsession with anime and I enjoy publicly humiliating people. Your turn.' She hadn't meant to say the jab at Sasuke, but it had unknowingly slipped out._ Oh God, I'm such a babble mouth!_

The blonde laughed jovially at the introduction. A loud laugh which everyone couldn't help but smile to, including Sakura. She couldn't stop grinning with this guy. Taking her offered hand and shaking it, he spoke, 'my names Naruto Uzumaki. I love drums and everything that comes with it. I have an obsession with ramen, though I wouldn't call it strange or deathly.' Two disbelieving snorts rang through the room. Naruto ignored it easily enough and continued, 'and I love watching people getting publicly humiliated!'

Sakura smiled; relieved he wasn't mad at her jab at his best friend. 'Well, what do you know? Looks like were compatible!'

'Yep! You know what, I think we're going to be great friends, Sakura-chan. Can I call you that?'

'Sure you ca—'

'Ahem.' The throat clearing from behind them caught their attention and looked behind to see Sasuke Uchiha himself. With a glare on his face, directed at her. Sakura gulped…_guess he heard the jab, after all._ It was funny to her how a single clearing of the throat from him commanded all the attention in the room.

At this point, the pinkette wished she could blend in with the walls and stay undetected, but she can't._ My stupid freakin' hair! How the hell did I get this hair anyway?!_

'Are you going to show us around or are you going to keep talking all day?' he drawled out slowly.

She winced at the question._ Jerk. _Deciding there's no other way to get out of this; she mustered up all her courage and spoke to all the occupants in the room, which were only the three band mates and Tenten and ignored his question.

'Okay, let's get moving then, there's a lot to show and if we want to get done by lunch, we have to start now.'

Thankfuly, Tenten picked up the conversation and occupied the new students while Sakura lingered in the back. She knew being rude to the Uchiha was not a smart move, and she didn't want any enemies. Though she had a personality sketched out in her mind, she knew it may not be true. After all, she was a pink haired green eyed girl. When people saw her, the first thing they do is judge. So if she was judging him based on one encounter, isn't she like the rest of them?

She groaned inwardly._ Why do I have to be such a bloody forgiving person?! I know I have a valid reason for not liking him, he was a jerk! But still…_

Deciding to be the better man here, or…woman, she made her way to the Uchiha, who was just a few steps ahead of her. She had noticed he was quiet throughout the whole of the tour, and it was almost at an end. She walked up a few steps until she was in step with the Uchiha, not looking at him, just staring straight ahead.

Sasuke side glanced at the rosette next to him but did not say anything and looked back to the front. Sakura took that to be a good sign and stifled a sigh of relief._ Okay, so that means that he's not so annoyed as to tell me to get lost or something! That's good...now what? I'm in a bit of a pickle here._

And then she shuddered. _I cannot _believe_ I actually used that reference. Pickle?! What the-no! Focus! Apologize…right! That's what I should do…_

_Okay, you know what? I'm making a big deal about this. I just need to say I'm sorry. Just need to say I'm—_

'Sorry…'

Sasuke glanced at the rosette beside him sharply. 'What?'

Her green eyes widened when she realized she had spoken aloud and she almost faltered at his piercing gaze but she knew she had to go on so she avoided his gaze and looked ahead. Clearing her throat, suddenly nervous, she continued, 'I said I'm sorry. For kind of humiliating you in the café that day.'

'Kind of?' Sakura glanced to her side to see him looking at her directly. She could feel herself getting a bit flustered, but she relaxed slightly when she saw the faint amusement lurking in his inky eyes.

'Fine. I humiliated you wholly. My temper had gotten the best of me…it happens.' She mumbled, looking away from the amusement in his eyes. She didn't think it was that funny. Actually, she did. But it was at his expense, and she didn't think it would be a good apology if she laughed at him. Kind of destroys the purpose. For a while, it was silent, except for the conversation going between the two blondes and the brunette, but they were too far away for the conversation to be actually heard. Then—

'I'm…sorry too. For assuming.' It was short. It was blunt and it was to the point. But it somehow made Sakura's mood lift. But it wiped away the doubts regarding him about his asshole-ness. She still thought he was an asshole, just to a lesser degree. And when she looked at him, she saw he was looking ahead, but he looked less tense.

'Well, you know what they say, assuming makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'. And in this case it's true.' She told him in jest. And she relaxed almost completely when she saw the small smirk on his face. Don't get her wrong, the whole experience of even talking, much less apologizing to him—him who she had irrationally hated—no, not hated. Disliked—for being the competition of her dual life—was awkward and bizarre as heck, and uncomfortable, but it was needed. And maybe kind of worth it. _ Too soon to tell though. _

Shaking her head, she hid her smile behind her hair.

_Yeah. Maybe I was too quick in assuming too…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

When Sasuke first agreed to go to high school, he never thought it would be interesting. He thought it would be another routine. But he was proven wrong so far. Though he had expected to see the pink-haired girl in school, he was surprised at first to see her in the same class as him.

It was hard enough looking at her without feeling embarrassed, but now he had to see her every day. So the day had started off bad, not to mention, Naruto was sitting next to him, so that was a headache all on its own. And she actually had the nerve to wave her fingers in that mocking way. She was doing it deliberately, he knew that much. If anything, the girl had guts.

Next was when Ino had gone to ask her and her friend bun-head to show them around. Ino also did that deliberately, that he knew. He was sure the blonde had a vendetta against him. And his peak had reached when he heard pink-girl's—Sakura's— intentional or unintentional jab at him.

But the biggest shock was when pink-girl—Sakura—actually came up to him and apologized. That, he didn't expect. And he wasn't going to forgive her that easily, but when he saw her _greengreengreen _eyes, he suddenly got the urge to apologize himself. He knew he was a jerk, so he did.

Which was surprising on a whole level. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's had a hell of a lot of pride. They don't apologize. Much. Period.

He was just glad Ino or Naruto weren't there to witness it. He was sure they would never let him live it down. But he couldn't get himself to be bothered by it. He knew it'd be ok in the end, if only to change the image of him in her head. He had never met anyone like her, so opposed to him. Except for Naruto, but that's a whole different story. And its _Naruto. That's a whole story in on itself. _Of course, the whole experience was awkward for him too—what with the apologizing and stuff.

But he kinda had a hunch that he would be using only her _name_ to describe the whole being that is her in the future.

But maybe it had been worth it. Having a few friends here wouldn't hurt either way.

As long as they don't annoy him, he can exist in peace.

Somehow, he didn't think it'd be that easy.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'And this is our beloved cafeteria! Which is like a haven for most of the students. And lucky for us, its recess!' Sakura announced to the group and led the way through the cafeteria doors.

'Oh cool! I'm starving!—hey, do they serve ramen here? Please tell me they do!' Naruto asked pleadingly.

Sakura looked back to see Naruto and answered his question, 'uhh…no, I don't think so. They mostly serve western foods here. Sorry.' Not sounding _that_ sorry. For one thing, his obsession for ramen was kind of freaky. And unhealthy.

'Aww man! Did'ya hear that, teme? No ramen! What're we _gonna dooo_?' he yelled theatrically, settling on a childish pout.

'Live on a healthy diet?' Sasuke asked in a bored voice. He was used to the blonde's dramatics when it came to his favorite food.

'Oh my god! Did you just insinuate that ramen is unhealthy! Blasphemy!'

At that, Ino snorted in an un-ladylike fashion. 'I'm surprised you actually know words like_ insinuate_ and _blasphemy._'

And then she frowned. 'And stop saying phrases like _oh my god_ and crap. You sound like one of those American girls who talk in text lingo. In other words, you sound like a blonde airhead.'

Naruto smiled sweetly. 'But Ino-chan, I thought blonde airhead was reserved for you. Now I have to find a new one! Ooh, how 'bout bimbo?'

A vein popped in Ino's forehead. 'What the hell did you say, you imbecile!?'

'I think he's using word-of-the-day toilet paper again.' Sasuke replied in an amused tone, smirking.

'HEY! I heard that, teme!'

'Well, I did say it out loud.'

Sakura was smiling the whole time the three celebrities bantered back and forth. She could see Tenten also laughing. It _was_ entertaining. The group acted just like how her group acts. With ease and familiarity.

'Okay, so this is the cafeteria's menu for today, I guess. Take your pick and lets go to our table, kay? Though be quick. We don't want to be smothered by the other students.' Tenten said to the group. Only when everyone had gone to select what they wanted, did she notice the whispers and the sly glances, only they weren't that sly. It wasn't surprising, since she and Tenten were with international stars. And she wasn't bothered by the stares. She'd gotten pretty used to them, by now. But she was a bit disappointed that her anonymity in school was also disappearing fast. She and her group liked the anonymity.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the three came back with their lunch trays. Sasuke and Naruto's trays were filled to the brim. Naruto's tray had a plate of lasagna, a jelly pudding a juice box, an apple and a giant chocolate chip cookie. Sasuke had gotten a ham sandwich, a fruit salad, some French fries, apple juice and a salad with extra tomatoes. Surprisingly Ino had gotten just as much food on her tray as the rest. She had gotten a Caesar salad, a peanut butter and jelly, water and a piece of coffee cake. For some reason, she was glad Ino was a girl who didn't care about how much she ate and not the anorexic dieting girl she had though she would be like. _Maybe I assume a lot._

'Hey, aren't you and Tenten taking anything?' Ino asked curiously.

Shaking her head, she answered, 'nah. I have a packed lunch today and whenever I do, we always share, though, I am kinda surprised you eat this much, Ino, being a celebrity and all.'

'Pshh, please. There aint' no mofo's who can control what I eat, publicity be damned!' Ino remarked with a dramatic flair. For some reason, she reminded the pinkette of Temari.

Naruto snorted, 'amen to that!'

Sakura and Tenten laughed and lead the way to their table. Though Sakura did lean back a bit and spoke in a whisper, 'you guys can sit with us today and see if you can handle it. if you can, well…it's almost as if you're initialized into our group.'

Sasuke raised one dark eyebrow. 'We've handled Naruto. That's all I have to say.'

Sakura winced at that but couldn't hold in a chuckle, 'yeah…I get your point.'

'HEY! I am standing _right here_! Geez, at least have the common courtesy to insult a guy when he's not there!' Naruto mumbled angrily, 'jerk.'

Sakura laughed at his face. He looked like a sulking child. A cute one though. She picked up on the fact that these banters happen usually, and that Naruto's usually on the losing side. You can't help but pity the guy a little.

Finally reaching the table, she saw the occupants go quiet. Taking the cue, Sakura started the introduction, 'guys, today we have extra people on our table. I'm pretty sure you know who they are—'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

'—stranger daylight. Of course we know who they are.'

It was the spiky red head who spoke. The first thing Sasuke noticed about the guy was his kanji for 'love.' It was ironic since he was glaring holes into his head, for no reason. Though he didn't know his name. or any of name of the people sitting in this table. Also he didn't have eyebrows. _Dafuq?_

He was snapped out of his reverie when Sakura cleared her throat, uncomfortably. '…right. Well, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, let me introduce you to my friends.' As she pointed to each, Sasuke imprinted their names into his memory.

'So, this is Gaara—'

The red head with the freaky green glare and the strange tattoo on his forehead of all places.

'—and this is Neji Hyuuga.' A nod was given in their direction, to which he nodded back. It was a form of greeting he understood. A flicker of recognition passed through Sasuke's eyes at the name Hyuuga. He was pretty sure the Hyuuga's were somehow related to Uchiha Inc.

He was the boy with the milky white eyes, which were weird. But he somehow recollected that this was their trademark. He had long chocolate hair, almost reaching mid-back, which was also weird, for a guy, but he wasn't going to judge, or react to that.

'—this is his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga.'

'it's a p-pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san, Yamanaka-san, U-Uzumaki-san.'

He mentally raised an eyebrow at that. _That was terribly formal, she must be the heir._ The girl looked to be the timid type, with long blue-black hair, like his and white eyes with a hint of lavender. He vaguely wondered how many Hyuuga's attended this school and how sakura and her group became friends with such high-class people. He cringed at the infamously loud voice he had gotten used to which could only belong to Naruto.

'Hey, Hinata-chan! It's great to see you again!' he said with enthusiasm to the lavender-eyed girl.

He snorted in his head when he saw the girl turn crimson red and try to speak, but seemingly couldn't. He snorted for real when he saw Naruto place a hand on her forehead to see if she was coming down with a fever. _You're an idiot, Naruto._

'ano…Hinata-chan, are you alright? You're kinda burning up!'

'Baka! Stop invading people's personal space!'

'itai! Ino-chan!'

_Why am I friends with them again? It can't only be because they help me make money, could it?_

'—uhh, moving on! Next, this is Shikamaru Nara, the laziest genius you'll ever find!'

Shikamaru dragged his face up and waved his fingers lazily and uttered a sleepy _sup?_ And slept off before he could do anything. _Okay…? _He could see a blonde girl frowning at him from where she was sitting. And then she was staring._ What th-? that's creepy._

'—right. _Anyway_—'stress on anyway'—this is Chouji.'

The _glutton—_he couldn't find another word for him— looked up from the potato chips bag he was digging through for a moment to smile and went back to his job of digging.

Sasuke's only reaction was a raised inky eyebrow. Also the mild disgust in his eyes, but that couldn't be found unless someone looked really closely.

'Hey buddy, slow down there! You're already a fats-mphmm!' Naruto's mouth was covered by bun-head's hands. Everyone had frozen and was looking at the glutton with wide eyes. Confused, Sasuke looked at Naruto and Tenten. Looking at him through narrowed eyes, she whispered something to his ears. The blonde's expression changed from scared to confused to scared in the span of three seconds.

Chouji raised one brown brow and looked at the blonde. 'Excuse me?'

'heheh…don't mind me! Really.' Naruto said, his hands waving in front of him, eyes darting back and forth. Ino rolled her blue eyes.

Sasuke saw both the pinkette and bun-head sit down at the table. Hesitating for only a second, he placed his overflowing tray on the cafeteria table and sat down. Taking their cue, both Naruto and Ino sat down as well. A silence descended upon the table. Sasuke was feeling relatively awkward. No one was talking and a helluva lot of people were staring.

If he listened hard enough…maybe he could hear a cricket chirping.

Nope. Not even that.

'uugh! What's with the awkwardness?! Okay, I get it that it may be kinda weird to have stars sitting at your table'—a snort from Temari, which was ignored—'but we're normal people too! And the awkwardness' is getting to me, man!' Naruto yelled, his eyes holding a slightly desperately crazy look, making everyone look at him with either shocked, annoyed or irritated faces.

_He never could take silences well. He would combust if he had to sit quietly…though that would be a blessing in disguise…_

'…right, what he said. ' Ino quipped quietly.

Ino looked at Sasuke with an _agree with us or else_ look. He replied with a look that clearly said _I want no part of this with you weirdo's_. But he did it discreetly; otherwise he'd just look like an idiot staring really hard at someone. He had pride.

The quietness was officially broken when Temari broke down into giggles, which in turn made bun-head to laugh quietly, which then caused a chain-reaction. Then suddenly, the table was full of noise. Actually, the whole cafeteria was full of noise, as if all the tension disappeared. Conversation flowed from—

'Hey Choui, can I have some chips?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'just…no.'

'That's not an answer!'

'What a drag.'

'Hn.'

To—

'Oh my god, is that the new cherry berry super magenta pink lip gloss?! I can't believe you have it already!'

'Yep, I got it from my cousin who works in the boutique that sells it!'

_Oh great, Ino started her make-up monologue again. This is gonna be a long break…_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

'Oh my god, is that the new cherry berry super magenta pink lip gloss?! I can't believe you have it already!'

'Yep, I got it from my cousin who works in the boutique that sells it!'

Sakura couldn't _not_ roll her eyes at the topic they were currently gossiping about. _I mean seriously, lip gloss?! _She decided to interrupt this ridiculous topic before they started talking about things like— God forbid— hot guys. Cause that's where most conversations like these lead up to. She fought the urge to shudder.

'so, um, where are the other two in your group, Ino?' Sakura cut in with polite interest.

Ino's bright aqua eyes turned to sakura. 'Oh, well they're in senior year. So, I don't know when they have their recess actually.'

Tenten nodded at that, 'yeah, sometimes seniors have extra time in classes so they may have their recess a little bit later.'

'Well, forget about that! Tell us how it is to be a pop icon Ino!' Temari said enthusiastically her eyes meeting Sakura's and Tenten's , bright with mischief and amusement. Sakura and Tenten exchanged a glance.

'Oh, well…' Ino looked surprised at the question, like she didn't expect it, but answered anyway. 'it's fabulous actually. Really great. Wouldn't trade it for anything, but I do miss my privacy. That's the downside of this business.'

'Well, we wouldn't know anything about that. But that sounds sucky.' Temari spoke again, her voice solemn, but sakura could her the laughter in her voice and bit back her groan. _Oh God. Hope Ino doesn't here that. Stop being a bitch, temmy._

Then Temari turned to the lone uchiha, who sitting quietly not talking to anyone. Sakura gulped when she saw the intense stare she was giving him. Tenten looked amused, like she was going to see a show, which she probably was. Ino looked confused._ Can't blame the girl._

'So, Uchiha.' Temari started, propping her elbows on the table. Sasuke looked up to look at the girl who spoke and raised a perfect ebony eyebrow. Sakura restrained a giggle._ He seemed to be doing that a lot lately…but how the hell are his eyebrows so perfect? They're better than mine… '_You're the only one who hasn't talked here. So, tell us a bit about yourself hot stuff.'

Sakura had to hide her laugh as she saw Sasuke choke on a piece of pizza. _Yep, that's our blunt, annoyingly frank Temari. Better get used to her. _Ino sent a _is she serious_ look to Tenten, who could only nod back as she also held back her laughter. However, the only one who didn't hold back laughter was the blonde knucklehead himself.

'hahaha!' Naruto laughed 'yeah, tell us about yourself, _hotstuff!_'

Sasuke glared at the blonde idiot before slowly looking back at the offender and blinking. Once. Twice.

'I believe you already know my name and my group.'

Temari still gazed at the guy intensely. 'Well, yeah, everyone does, but I was thinking of things like hobbies, interests…_relationships._' And raised her blonde eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura and Tenten both snorted and Naruto kept on laughing. _If he didn't catch on to the hint, then he's stupid._

Clearing his throat uncomfortable. Sasuke answered 'don't really like anything, music, and my relationships are of no concern to you'

'so you're really sticking to that answer, huh?'

'…yes.'

'Tsk. You really don't know what you're missin' out on, gorgeous.' Temari spoke nonchalantly, as if she was discussing the weather and not flirting aggressively with an international figure she _supports._

'I think I can manage, Temari-san.'

'oi. Temari.' Shikamaru called out, raising his head from the table and looking at her through hooded eyes. ' Stop scaring the celebrity on his first day. Not everyone can tolerate you when you're in these moods.'

Temari's head whipped to his side so fast, Sakura was scared she might've gotten whiplash. 'Shut the hell up and mind your own business, pineapple head! I'm not scaring him! Im just giving him a warm welcome and merely reminding him that he has..._certain options_ open.'

Sakura and Naruto both burst out laughing at the look of utter revulsion on Sasuke's face. 'I think you've scarred him enough for one day Temari-chan!' Tenten laughed.

'Nice try, though!' Naruto grinned mischievously. 'I would've thought you superstars were used to fangirls throwing themselves at you.' Sakura spoke up.

'I am _not_ a fangirl, pinkie!' Temari growls and looks down at her salad. Though everybody could see the red spreading across her face.

'We may be used to it, doesn't mean we have to like it.' Sasuke spoke quietly looking at sakura.

Sakura smirked. 'well, isn't it a good thing most people in this table don't have the urge to jump you. Except for Temari here of course.'

'Sakura!_ Shut the frick up!'_ Temari scream-whispered, her head banging against the table. Sakura and Tenten laughed at the plight of their friend.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Time flew by quickly and soon it was music class. The most anticipated class of both groups. And of course all of them would probably excel at without a problem. After all, they were rockstars. Even if five of them were secret ones.

Sasuke strolled into the music class, with Naruto right behind him. He looked around, the classroom was bigger than the others, he noticed. With a high ceiling and a raised platform in the front as a stage. Thirty or so chairs were divided into threes, with ten rows. Different instruments, ranging from basic electrical guitars to xylophones were scattered around. But what caught Sasuke's attention was the booth behind all the chairs. It looked like a recording booth. This surprised him somewhat, he didn't know what to expect in this particular class, but if the equipment was this good, then maybe this class would be worthwhile.

Naruto ran straight away to the drums—a mapex percussion— and played a solo, full with a flourish. 'man! That was awesome! Dude, these drums rock!'

Of course he never noticed the crowd of girls surrounding him. He was way into the beats. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ino strutting off to her own instrument-the bass. And his eyes involuntarily followed the shock of pink to the guitar selections. _She plays?_ It was sort of surprising to him, she didn't look like a music sort of girl.

Actually, he saw most of the people from his table at lunch going after various instruments. Maybe they all like to play…

Forgetting all about that, he also went to the guitars. He stood a little ways away from the pink head. She may have apologized and he may have forgiven, but it was still kind of awkward. Better safe than sorry. He looked at the guitars and he felt his eyes land on a particular one. An acoustic. Breedlove American. His eyes moved from left to right. He _really_ wanted to play…

But he wasn't Naruto. He wasn't going to show off. From the way Naruto was banging on his drums, it seemed like he had already claimed them. He looked at the pink head again. She was staring at an electric orange Yamaha Pacifica. He didn't know what his mind was stuck most on— that she was apparently a rocker chick or wants to be, or that the orange clashes terribly with her cotton candy pink hair.

He could feel the beginning of embarrassment work its way on his face as her green eyes caught him staring blatantly at her, but he controlled it. Because he can.

He looked away in a manner he hoped was nonchalant, because he felt a bit uncomfortable when she flashed him a quick hesitant smile. She was confusing. _First she hates me, humiliates me, then insults me, and now she's smiling at me?_ Sasuke sighed while touching the beautiful wood of the classic guitar. _I kinda hate girls…_

Sasuke's attention then went to the door as it opened and a teacher with a shock of silver hair walked in. but that wasn't the weirdest part. The weirdest part was that he was wearing a mask. A surgeon's mask. He shared a look with Naruto and knew they were both thinking the same thing. _Weirdo._

'Yo! My names Kakashi and I am going to be your music teacher. Aren't you glad?'

Sasuke was even more surprised when half the class snorted and the other half snickered, but he didn't show it. He scowled when Naruto elbowed him in the side. 'What dobe?' he snarled.

He blinked his blue eyes at him. 'I was just gonna say, isn't he a weirdo? But now I'll ask, what's gotten your briefs in a twist, Mr. grouchy-pants?' he whispered back.

Tenten answered back from his side in a whisper, 'he may look weird, but he's actually really cool. One of the most laidback ones, he is.'

'But…why does he have a mask on?' Naruto whispered back, though in his case whispering is equal to talking in a normal voice decibel. Which is of course heard by the teacher himself.

'That, Uzumaki-kun, is private. Meaning-none of your concern.' Kakashi voiced out from the front, and suddenly all eyes were on them. Naruto didn't even look ashamed at the fact that he got caught talking about him and calmly asked a question back.

'Say, why're you reading a porn book in class, Kakashi-_sensei?_' Naruto blinked his baby blues innocently.

Sasuke resisted the urge to smack his forehead in exasperation. _Stay under the radar! Stay UNDER the radar!_ But then he thought again. He sighed, resigned. _They could __never__ be under the radar._

Surprisingly, Kakashi chuckled. 'I guess I should be embarrassed that I'm reading one of _your godfather's _literatures shouldn't I, Uzumaki-kun?'

Now the whole class was definitely staring. Naruto's face had gone an interesting shade of red as he wildly shook his head stammered, 'w-wha? Pfft..n-no—'

_You brought that on yourself, you moron._

Sasuke could already hear the gossip travelling in the school hallways. _'famous drummer Naruto Uzumaki—godson of a porn writer!'_ but Sasuke felt a little amused by this. _Maybe it won't be so bad…_

Thankfully for Naruto, who was now scratching his head sheepishly as he avoided everyone's stares, all the attention was directed to the door as it opened.

'Ah, the seniors have arrived, take a seat.'

Sasuke zeroes on the only two seniors he knows. Of course it isn't hard to spot them as they were being stared at by pretty much everyone in the whole class. 'Yo! Dog-boy! Four-eyes! Over here!' Naruto yelled to them, patting the free seats next to him enthusiastically. Kiba and Karin's scowl could be seen as they made their way to the seats.

'God, idiot, could you _be anymore loud?_' Karin whispers as she sat down.

'Hey!' Naruto put on a mock-hurt face. 'I saved you seats! And that's how you repay me? Well, aren't you ungrateful?'

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't have to. His annoyance was written all over his face. Karin rolled her eyes.

'Wow. Tough crowd, aren'tya?' Naruto mumbled.

'Okay, now that all the superstars have settled down,' Kakashi continued, 'let's get on to business, shall we?' he purposefully looked at Naruto at that. The blond looked clueless. As always.

'Now, traditionally or _in actuality_, teachers in this class don't really bother to do anything. They think music is irrelevant as it won't get anyone not born under a lucky star anywhere in the world—' there he glanced at stranger daylight, 'but since we have five famous musicians in this class, I would consider that point moot.'

He had captured the whole room's attention. Even Naruto was paying attention. And that was saying something, since his attention span was something of a 3 year Old's.

'now I'm inclined to believe that all who've signed up for this class are all pretty good at music, whatever instrument they play. So now, I'm going to put all of you into groups of three's which is going to be your permanent group for the whole year. No exceptions.' And the whole time he had a mischievous twinkle in his lone eye.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The whole class erupted in groans. Teams. Never was a good idea.

Sakura knew from the beginning the coot was up to something. He had that damn twinkle in his eye, and she knew this teacher from long back. He had that particular only on two occasions.

a. He was reading or thinking something particular dirty from his beloved porn book

b. He was up to no good.

And considering that there was no blushing or giggling, she was more prone to believe the latter. And that was never a good thing. Never.

'Okay, so this is how we're gonna do it. I'm gonna call a person up front, then he or she is gonna pick a name from this bowl'— he points to a glass bowl with full of chits—'and then the picked person picks another name and that's your group. Understand?'

Some people looked confused (Naruto) while some others nodded. Personally, Sakura thought it was a little unnecessary. Why couldn't he just say 3 names in random and get it over with. She also thought that no one really stood a chance against stranger daylight. After all, they were professionals. _But what they didn't know was that we were too._

And judging from the tiny smirks or smiles, the other 4 members of the band thought so too. _We have an advantage._

Gaara leaned closer from her side and whispered, 'wouldn't it be kick-ass if we could beat daylight's asses off-screen and on-screen too?'

Her slight grin told it all.

_Totally._

'Ino Yamanaka, come on up.'

Sakura looked over as the superstar got up, her model like face showing anxiety and excitement. She went over and daintily picked up a chit.

'Shikamaru.'

Sakura had to pinch Tenten's side to get her to stop grinning. 'Lazy ass and princess?! No way! I can't wait to see her deal!' she whispered excitedly. Sakura looked around to see if anyone heard her. 'Shut up before I tell Neji to keep you on a leash!' she whispered back. Tenten snorted at that. 'As if he could.'

' I heard that.' Neji mumbled.

'What a drag…' Shikamaru picked himself up and staggered up to the front and picked up a chit from the bowl. 'Chouji.'

'Great, we have our first team— Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.'

'Great!'

'…troublesome'

'(munch)'

Isn't that a great team dynamic right there?

A few more teams went in the same manner. A few key teams that stuck out (_meaning the few that had a chance in this class)_ were—

_Team 2—Kiba, Hinata, Shino._

Sakura felt a little bit sorry for Hinata, she didn't know much about Kiba. Was he a snob? Ego-centric? She wasn't sure. And Shino—well, he's just plain creepy.

_Team 4— Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo_

_Team 5—Rock lee, Tenten, Neji (_star team right there, even if no one knew it in the class. But sakura, Gaara and Temari definitely knew.)

_Team 6—Temari, Gaara, Kankurou_ (another star team, again even if no one knew it.)

Sakura was definitely anxious. She was a competitive girl at heart, she thrived on challenges. What better challenges were there than competing against her own band members? Nothing, that's what. And she especially wanted to punch Gaara and Temari's faces because they had smug smirks on their pretty little faces as if they'd already gotten this in the bag. Well not if Haruno Sakura has anything to say about it!

But the few left were unknown to her, except for the 2 stranger daylight members. But…from this angle, they looked untouchable. Intimidating._ What the hell's wrong with me? I'm just as good, if not better…_

'Naruto Uzumaki! Your turn.'

'Alright! Wish me luck teme!' And without waiting for an answer, he bounded up to the front, his blue eyes bright. _How does he have so much energy? Maybe he likes challenges too.._

He digged his way through the bowl, his tongue stuck out, like he was concentrating real hard. Opening up the chit real slowly, he spoke the name out loud after a dramatic pause.

'Teme! Told you I'd get ya!' he grinned at the _teme._

_Oh great! They're practically the dynamic duo._

Sasuke Uchiha walked up to the front, his vans the only sound made. Of course every person wanted to get into his group. The girls were practically going frothy. Sakura took this time to study his face. She noticed his pale alabaster skin, no blemishes. Which she was actually kind of jealous of— _I mean, the guy's gotta stress right? So why isn't he breaking out. I know I've got a zit forming above my right eyebrow, and I try!_

She noticed his straight aristocratic nose and pale, thin lips pulled down in displeasure or annoyance. She noticed the way his dark bangs fell over his forehead and she especially noticed his dark onyx eyes. _Huh. Maybe Temari did have a point with all her fangirling over his looks._

_He's actually...perfect. On the looks department anyway. He's actually the result of tall, dark and handsome._

She blushed red as she registered what she was doing. Ogling the Uchiha. A-maybe-but-not-quite-but-we'll-get-there-friend or not, he was still her sort-of-but-is-he-really?-rival. And one should not ogle one's sort-of-but-is-he-really?-rival that way. it's practically a rule!

When she finally controlled her blush and looked up, she straight away noticed the intense dark gaze on her as he read slowly, gaze never wavering;

'Sakura Haruno.'

And she had to fight with everything she had to control the returning blush.

And then she had a thought:

_Team 7— Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura._

_Yeah, we are _SO _the __star team._

* * *

_._

_._

_._


End file.
